An unexpected new beginning
by Mo-Jansen
Summary: Charlie Swan gets the surprise of a lifetime when his daughter calls him one morning and asks him if she can move back in. Little does he know that this is just the start of a day full of unexpected events. CharlieXEsme and ExB/JxA/EmxR. Try it :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Charlie's pov**

As usual my alarm woke me at five a.m., I got up, took a shower and downed a mug of coffee before I got in my cruiser to go to the police station. Over the past fifteen years I have done the same routine over and over and over except for the few weeks a year I spent with my daughter, Bella. My job had replaced the wife that had left me in terms of occupying my time and the daughter I hardly ever saw in terms of having me worried.

It's not that I worried because my job was stressful, no I worried because it was what I did best. I kept track of my men to make sure they were happy with the job they were doing and managing to keep a steady home-life. I emerged myself in the public life of Forks so I could keep tabs on things that were going on in town without having to use my formal status as a chief, but I never truly felt like I was off duty, unless it was for those two blissful weeks each summer that I spent with Bella, or the days that I went fishing with Billy.

With a heavy breath I forced myself to forget about my glum mood and head out to work. While I rode to the station I thought about the latest town-gossip. Apparently a new doctor, his wife and their three teenage sons were moving to town in a few weeks. How Mrs. Newton knew all the details on it was beyond me. I suspected the woman was far more computer savvy than anyone gave her credit for, but since I had no legitimate reason to investigate her Internet use, I tried to shove aside my gut-feeling on that woman.

Mark, the deputy who had manned the station last night, was asleep in his chair when I walked in. The kid had gotten married a year ago and now was a new father. He used most of his time at the station catching up on his sleep. I knew, as his boss, I shouldn't condone it, but seeing as Forks had a crime rate of pretty much zilch, I let it slide. He would pick up on the time when his nights would get more stable and he would be used to having an infant around the house.

With a stab of regret I remembered those first two years of Bella's life. I had been short-staffed at that point and I had to work more shifts than I ever wanted to, but I had still loved every minute I did get to spend with my little girl tucked safely into my arms.

I knew that part of the reason Renee took off was my devotion to my job and I honestly couldn't blame her, but if I was truly honest with myself, I had to admit that I knew from the start she would never stay with me. Forks was too small and too quiet for her. Renee needed space and variety and a wide choice of options that Forks, or any of the other towns close by, could not provide for her.

I finished making coffee, while I remembered how Bella had looked when she was so little and gently shook Mark to wake him. When the guy finally realized who was waking him, he shot up out of his chair.

"Shit! I'm sorry, chief. I know I promised it wouldn't happen again..."

I held up a hand to silence him. "Settle down, Mark. Grab some coffee and take a little time to wake up. I told you this before and I will tell you again: you do not have to apologize for sleeping. As long as you are alert and awake when I need you, you can adjust to your new rhythm in your own way. I know you'll make up for lost time when we need you to."

Mark sighed in relief. "Thanks, chief."

"It's nothing."

Mark thanked me again and then set to work on finishing up his paper work and getting ready to head home. When he was at the door he turned back to me.

"Chief?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say that you're like the dad I never had and I wanted to thank you for that."

"Sure, sure. Go to your wife and son, Mark."

It wasn't until he left that I allowed myself to feel the brief pain of his words to settle in. I just wish I could be that kind of a dad to my own daughter. I knew she hated coming to Forks so over the past few years I had taken a two week holiday with her in California. The problem with us, though, was that we were too much like each other to have an easy working relationship.

Bella was just as socially awkward as me and the both of us were private people, we didn't like to share our feelings and emotions with others. I knew she loved me, just like I knew she was aware of how much I loved her. The problem was, we never said it and every year when I got back to Forks after our two weeks I kicked myself for not being more warm towards her.

I was startled out of my thoughts by a shrill ringing of the phone on me desk. Shrugging off my haze I grabbed the horn. "Good morning, Forks Police department, this is chief Swan speaking."

"Hi, dad!"

"Hey, kiddo! I didn't expect you to call for another two weeks."

There was a brief pause on the other end, but after a small sniffling noise, Bella spoke again. "Listen, dad... I wanted to ask you something."

"Anything, sweet heart."

I could almost hear Bella's eyebrows shoot up to her hairline in surprise when she heard the endearment. "Can..Can I come live with you?"

I almost choked on my own saliva. "S-sure! What brought this on?"

A muffled sob reached my ears and I was instantly on the defense. "Bells? Honey, what's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing, dad. Just let it go. I'll talk to you a little more when I know when I can get there, okay?"

"Sure. If you need money for the ticket or anything else, please call me."

"I will. I'll call you sometime next week."

"Okay. You sure you're alright."

"Oh, dad," she cried. "I can't talk about it right now, but I will when I'm home okay?"

_Home? She was considering Forks, home? When did that happen?_

"Sure, Bells. Promise you'll take care of yourself?"

"I will. Love you, dad."

"Love you too, Bells."

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I sat back in my chair, baffled by what had just taken place. Bella was coming to live with me and we had both been more emotional on the phone than ever before. What on earth was going on?

"That was so sweet," a soft melodic voice interrupted my thoughts.

I jumped, not expecting anyone in the office, let alone a witness to the life altering call I just received from my daughter.

"Thank you miss..."

"Oh, sorry. It's Mrs. Cullen, but please call me Esme."

I stood and offered her my hand. "Charlie Swan, I'm the chief here. Can I help you with something?"

As I spoke I took in the woman before me and my mind blanked out on me for a second at the sight. She was gloriously beautiful. Her face was that of an angel. Golden eyes gleaming with warmth under a dark fringe of lashes, a mouth that was just too tempting to look at, a small nose and delicately shaped eyebrows. Her caramel colored hair flowed around her shoulders and her body was slim but curvaceous in all the right places. This was a woman of worth and all it took for me to realize it, was one look.

Then my brain caught up with me and reminded me this was a married woman who needed my help, so instead of keeping my eyes glued to her like a horny teenager, I composed myself and listened to her response.

"I'm sorry to bother you this early, but I just arrived in town and I'm not really sure I know how to find my way to our new house. My husband bought it and I know it's somewhere on a dirt road off the high way, but I'm afraid I'll get lost if I don't ask directions first."

"Didn't your husband leave you the information?"

She looked down, fiddling with the strap of her shoulder bag. "You see, the thing is...my husband is no longer moving out here to Forks."

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here then?"

She looked up at me and despite the fact that her eyes were dry, I could see that she was hurting really badly. "I left him. I'm moving here and my kids will join me in a few weeks. My husband is staying behind in Alaska."

"I'm so sorry. Why don't you sit down and I'll get you some coffee or tea."

"Don't bother chief Swan."

"Please, it's Charlie and it's no bother."

"I really can't keep anything down right now, not even fluids, so really..."

"Okay. Why don't you give me the address and I'll write out the directions for you."

She nodded before fishing a scrap of ruffled paper out of her bag and shoving it towards me across the desk. I picked it up and looked down at the address.

"Ah, I know the place. It's been abandoned for years. We boarded it up two years ago to keep teenagers from sneaking in. Needs a lot of work, though."

"I know, but I'm looking forward to the distraction."

I smiled. "A project will help with that, yes," I mused.

"You speak of experience? Oh, I'm so sorry. That was far too forward, you really don't have to answer."

"I don't mind. It's been fifteen years since my wife walked out on me with our two year old daughter under her arm. I know all about burying yourself in work in order to forget. I just focused on my job here. I'm afraid my house would have benefited from a little more attention, though."

Esme smiled tentatively. "Let me guess, you never got around to taking down the things that reminded you of her?"

I nodded. "Do a lot of people do that?"

"I've worked as an interior decorator for a while and I saw that a lot with people who were either grieving or too busy to care. I'm guessing with you it started out as the first and now ended up as the latter."

I chuckled. "I think you are right. Well, let me just jot down the directions for you so you can start on your own project."

"Thank you so much, Charlie. This means a lot to me."

I waved my hand dismissively. "All in a day's work."

I scribbled down the instructions and handed her the sheet of paper, but before she could take it from me, I snatched it back. I wrote my cell phone number on the top of the page.

"Just in case you still get lost, you can reach me on that number. Or, if you need anything else in the future and you think I might be able to help."

Esme took the paper and stared up at me in silent gratitude.

"No need to thank me, go and see what your house looks like. Good luck, Esme. I'll see you around."

"You will. I'll find a way to thank you for this, Charlie."

Suddenly an idea came to mind. "Esme, I think I have an idea of how you can repay me."

She looked up a bit startled. I frowned, wondering what she thought I meant, but deciding to ask her before I lost my nerve.

"If you don't mind, I would like it if I could call you if I need help when my daughter comes to live with me. She just called me about it and she's at an age that a man can't help her with everything. She needs a woman she can lean on if necessary. Would you mind helping me out if I need it?"

Esme laughed the most delightful laugh I ever heard. "If your daughter doesn't mind, I would love to. Maybe you can give me a hand with my boys if I ever need one?"

"Deal. We'll be each other's back up plan."

Esme smiled, her eyes shining even more than before. She reached up and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek. "Thanks again, Charlie. You have already made my new life here in Forks ten times better."

She was out the door before I could say another word. I stared at the door for a good half hour before my brain finally fired up again.

Man, I was going to be in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The rest belongs to me.

* * *

**

Chapter two

**Esme's pov**

_Oh. My. God! What did I do? I kissed the chief of Police on his cheek within the first half hour of meeting him? What on earth had gotten into me back there?_

I sat staring at the steering wheel of my car for several minutes in the driveway of my new home, replaying the scene over and over in my head. It was so unlike me to do anything like that. I never was that forward with men. Ever.

Carlisle had been the one to approach me and even when we were married I hardly ever initiated physical contact. Hell, it was one of the reasons Carlisle had given me for his infidelity. So why I reacted this oddly around Chief Swan was a complete mystery to me.

Sure he was a handsome man, in a rugged, mountain man kind of way, but he was completely not my type. I had always been attracted to clean cut, well dressed and politely mannered men. The way Charlie Swan had looked me up and down should have been illegal and it certainly shouldn't have made me feel as sexy as it did. At first I had felt so stunned by my body's response to the man and then I acted completely out of character.

I shook my head and glanced down at the paper he had given me. Even his handwriting exuded male strength. It was nothing like the neat script that Carlisle prided himself on. Cocking my head to the side, I let my finger trail over the numbers that were written at the top. He had given me his number and granted it wasn't meant as anything romantic, but it had made me feel good nonetheless.

"Come on, Esme. Pull yourself together. There's work to do," I chastised myself.

I got out of the car and looked up at the tall white building in front of me. The windows and doors had indeed been boarded up. I smirked, thinking of Emmett's words as I had taken off two weeks ago. He had urged me to take a box of tools along with me.

"_Even if it's just to use as a weapon."_

I missed my boys already, but I knew it would only be a couple of weeks before they would fly out here and be with me once again. As I pulled the box of tools from my trunk and started digging to find a crowbar or something similar, I thought of my sons.

Emmett was a prankster. He always saw the silver lining in everything and could make anyone laugh, no matter how foul their disposition. He looked so much like my father that it was almost eerie to see, but at times he could say the deepest and the sweetest things and he would touch everyone's heart. He teased his brother's relentlessly, but took it in just as easily. He just needed to learn how to tone down his crude language and the amount of girls her dated over the course of a year. There was a reason he had to do his senior year over again this year.

Then there was Jasper. He was quiet and withdrawn, but when he spoke he never hesitated. I knew he was the one who battled the most with what happened between me and his father. He had suspected Carlisle's indiscretions long before I ever wondered about it and he blamed himself, but most of all he feared he would become like his father. He already physically resembled him most, with his blond hair and blue eyes, that now he was afraid of how similar they were in character and behavior. I knew I would have a hard time convincing him of the opposite.

And Edward. Our adopted son; the son of my deceased sister and brother-in-law . His father's intelligence paired with his grandfather's musical talents along with that crazy mixture of his mom's coloring and Edward senior's features made a deadly combination. The girls in Forks would fall all over themselves to get to him, like it had been in Alaska and before that in Rochester. The problem with Edward, though, was that he had never once showed any interest in girls whatsoever. Ever since Carlisle and I had adopted him after his parents deaths, he was content in locking himself away in his room, playing the piano, studying or reading. I knew he wasn't gay, because we talked about this a few months ago, but I was afraid he might become so reclusive he would miss out on too much.

I had managed to dig up a crowbar and headed over to the front door. I was just about to put it between the wall and the wooden panel, when a shout behind me made me jump.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

I turned to find a young man in a police uniform behind me.

"I'm Esme Cullen. I just bought this house. I was trying to open it up so I can assess the work I need to do on it."

The man frowned. "I will have to check this, before I can let you continue ma'am," he said slowly.

"Just contact chief Swan. I was just at the station to get directions up here."

"No offense, but if you bought this house, why didn't you know how to get here?"

"As I explained to the Chief, my husband bought this place. I am here to prepare for me and my sons to move in."

Apparently the man caught my unsaid words because he excused himself and headed to his car to check in with the chief. He came back looking a little flustered.

"I'm really sorry, about this ma'am."

"It's okay, really."

"Were you planning on taking that all down by yourself?" he asked with a gesture to the wooden panels.

"Just the one on the front and the back door."

"The chief ordered me to help you with that," he said with a sheepish grin.

I laughed. "Did he now?"

"Yes. He told me if he found out you so much as chipped a nail, he would kick my ass."

Another round of giggles erupted at the idea of Charlie saying such things. He did strike me as the type to use that kind of phrasing and surprisingly I was flattered by him bothering to get me help with this small thing. Whenever Carlisle would try to take work out of my hands, I felt belittled, but now that Charlie basically did he same thing I felt somehow protected.

I handed over the crowbar to the officer and followed him when he went to the door and with a few swift pulls had taken down the panel. He staled around the house, repeated the process and with a smile handed me back the tool.

"Good luck, Mrs. Cullen. I take it you do have a flash light with you?"

"I do. Thank you for your help."

"It's nothing. I'll see you around Mrs. Cullen."

I nodded and gave him a small wave as he drove off. Walking into the house for the first time with a flash light in hand I felt excited. Until I took in the state of the inside of the house. It was horrendous. The wiring and piping ran over the walls, the ceiling was covered in rings from water damage that looked to be extensive and when I arrived at the stairs it was clear to me that it was not safe for me to go upstairs.

I took out my phone and called Carlisle. He answered after three rings.

"Carlisle Cullen."

"Carlisle, what were you thinking when you bought this place?"

"Esme. I take it you arrived in Forks?"

"Yes! What else did you think I was talking about?"

"I don't have time for this, Esme."

"You bought a money pit! Did you even ask to see the inside?"

He chuckled! The bastard chuckled at my stress. "Oh, Esme. Don't be so melodramatic. I was planning on tearing the old structure down and put something new up. We would have rented a house until we could move into the new house."

"Why didn't you tell me this before I left? What am I supposed to do now?"

"I don't know. You have the funds to arrange something, don't you?"

"You're a bastard, Carlisle. You knew the house was a hazard and you still let me drive out here on my own. Why?"

"What would you have me do, Esme? Send the boys with you on this childish tantrum? We both know you will be back here before the boys are scheduled to fly out to Seattle. Just give it up already."

I felt my throat seize up. "You were expecting me to come back to you?"

"Yes."

"You are dead wrong, Carlisle. As a matter of fact, you should receive the divorce papers today. Seeing that our prenuptial agreement is pretty straight forward I expect it to be settled soon enough."

"Are you serious?" Carlisle actually sounded shocked.

"Yes. The boys will fly out here as scheduled and I am going to make sure they have a proper house to stay in."

There was no need for me to tell him I was starting to panic. I needed to prove him that I could do this on my own, be strong and confident when I needed to be.

"Fine. I'll arrange the tickets."

He hung up before I could get another word in. I stared at my phone, contemplating what to do next. I still had an entire day to start making arrangements, but I had no clue where to start.

I sank down onto the dirty floor and for the first time since I left the home I had shared with Carlisle in Alaska, I cried. I let out all the pain of the betrayal, the failure of my marriage, but most of all the loss of the love I once shared with Carlisle.

I didn't hear the car drive up, nor the front door opening, but I was suddenly enveloped in a pair of strong arms. I sagged into the embrace, because without looking up I knew it had to be Charlie.

"Shh...It'll be okay," he murmured into my hair.

"N-no, i-it won't! How am I ever going to make this space safe for living?"

I felt Charlie shift to take the flash light and look around the room. "I think it looks worse than it is. When we boarded the place up it wasn't in this state, so the leaking is recent, which means it is probably going to be easy to find the source. A friend of mine owns a construction company. Why don't I call him and ask him to come check out the damage? I'm sure he can fit you in today."

I looked up at him through my lashes and found myself mesmerized by his warm brown eyes. Blinking to break free from the hold he had on me, I turned my head away and pulled away from him.

"Would you really do that for me?"

"It's just a call, Esme. You don't know anyone here. I want to help. You need a friend right now." He stated it like a fact and I knew he was right.

"Thank you. I would love it if you could get me in the right direction," I said while I tried to mop myself up.

"Alright, now let's get you into the fresh air. I will call Billy and while we wait for him you and me are going to get the paneling down on the ground floor so we can assess better how bad it really is."

I nodded, got up off the floor and wiped my hands on my pants. Charlie put a hand on the small of my back and guided me out of the house. I felt the heat through the thin fabric of my shirt and my body reacted to it in a shocking manner. I felt goose bumps erupt from the top of my head to the tip of my toes.

When we got back to my car, he opened the door for me and urged me to sit down. He knelt down in front of me, steadying himself with his hands on my knees.

"Esme, I normally wouldn't offer this, but if you need a place to stay tonight, I have a spare room you could use. You're welcome to stay at my house for as long as you need."

"I don't want to impose, Charlie," I whispered, extremely aware of his hands on my knees and his brown eyes trapping my gaze.

"You wouldn't impose. I wouldn't have offered it if that were the case."

"This is a small town, Charlie. People will gossip enough as it is when they find out I am getting a divorce. I don't want to involve you if I don't need to."

He reached one hand up to wipe a stray tear away.

"I don't care about what people say about me. They haven't had a reason to gossip about me for fifteen years. It's about time I did something scandalous," he chuckled.

I swallowed hard. "Charlie," my voice faltered as he inched ring from his phone broke the moment. He pulled back and dug his cell phone out of his pant pocket.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, quick update, but next time it's going to take a little longer. I am going to try to keep a regular schedule while uploading._

_Thank you all for reading and let me know what you think, because it really makes my day when you drop me a review :)_

_Hugs,_

_Mo_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

Chapter three

**Charlie's pov**

I silently cursed that damn phone to the fiery pits of hell before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Dad? Can I come next week. I wanted to wait until the end of the summer, but mom is giving me a hard time," Bella sighed.

"Of course you can come next week. I will wire you the money later today, but why are you in such a hurry?"

I listened to Bella talk about Renee's new husband and how horrible she felt for keeping Renee from traveling with him.

"Bells, why are you so upset about this? Renee knew this would happen when she married him."

"I know, dad, but you don't have to see her face when he's gone. It's driving me up the wall."

"It's fine, honey. Will you call me with the details of your flight?"

"Of course, dad. And dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for letting me come live with you."

"No need to thank me, Bells."

Ï said goodbye to her and with a deep sigh I turned back to Esme.

"Your daughter?" she asked.

"Yes. She's coming to live with me. She was going to move at the end of the summer, but she just moved things up. Apparently her mom is missing her new husband so much that Bella starts feeling guilty about being there."

"That's selfless."

"That's Bella."

Esme smiled. "You love her very much, don't you?"

"Of course I do. She's everything to me."

"I bet you're happy she's going to live with you."

I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face. "Yes, I am."

Esme actually giggled. "You are a softy when it comes to her," she said between her fits of laughter.

"I would like to see you with your sons."

"Oh, but I am not ashamed to admit that the boys have me wrapped around their fingers. But I can put my foot down when it's necessary, though."

I laughed at the defiant expression on her face, but decided to drop the subject in favor of securing an appointment with Billy. I felt Esme's eyes on me as I made the call, but in order to keep my thought process I kept my back turned to her. Billy was able to make the trip out to the house in two hours.

"So are you ready to tackle some of those boards?" I asked as I turned back to her, only to find her sleeping in the front seat of her car.

I debated with myself for a moment, before opening the door to the back seat, lifting her out of the chair and moving her to the back. She didn't even stir when I laid her down. I watched her sleep for a few minutes.

I had come so close to kissing her just before Bella had called, but I was glad it didn't happen. Esme was hurting over a failed marriage and she was in a new state all on her own, facing one hell of a renovation job. The last thing she needed was a guy who couldn't keep his instincts under control. Besides she deserved better than a gruff guy like me. She was the kind of woman that deserved a guy who could afford to treat her to a fancy dinner and buy her expensive gifts.

Sighing I headed back to the house to tear down the boards. By the time I had all the windows on the ground floor uncovered, it was about time for Billy to arrive, so I made my way back to the car to wake up Esme, only to find her gone.

"Esme?"

She stepped out of the house with a phone stuck to her ear. I hadn't even heard her when I was in the back yard. She signed to me that she would be inside to take the call. I nodded and went back to the cruiser to check in at the station. Coming up here had been a spur of the moment thing and when I found Esme crumpled on the floor, crying uncontrollably I simply couldn't find it in me to leave.

As I expected nothing special was happening at work, so I told them I was taking the rest of the day off. I believe my colleague fell off his chair when I uttered those words.

"Chief? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Bella is coming to live with me and that means I have to get her room ready for her."

"Ah, okay. We'll see you tomorrow then?"

I was quiet for a moment. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to take a couple of weeks off. That way I could do some fixing on my own house, perhaps help Esme a hand if she needed it and when Bella arrived next week I could take some time out to help her get settled.

"Actually, I think I'll be by in an hour or so to plan my vacation. I'm thinking of taking a couple more weeks than usual this year."

"O. Okay. I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yup."

I almost laughed at myself for behaving so out of character today, but to be fair the day hadn't exactly been normal for me. First of all Bella dropped quite the bomb on me and then Esme swooped in and totally took me by surprise.

She was still inside on the phone, so I sat back and looked the house over. From the outside it didn't look so bad at all. Yes it needed a paint job, badly, but the structure was decent and looked to be mostly in tact.

The sound of a truck coming up the drive way pulled me from my reverie. I got out of the car and waited for Billy to come around the last curve. I was surprised to find he had taken Jacob with him. The kid was a year younger than Bella and up until six months ago he had been a gangly, awkward teen, but he had gotten a grow spurt that made him look like he was closer to twenty than his actual sixteen and he knew it too. I had never heard Billy complain so much about Jacob's behavior towards girls. Apparently he had a different girl with him every other weekend and it irritated Billy to no end. I couldn't blame him, I would feel the same way if he would have been my son.

"Charlie! How've you been buddy?"

"Good, good. You boys doin' okay?"

"Sure, sure. So where is the lucky lady who bought this place."

"Inside on the phone. I don't know how long she'll be, so maybe you should just start on the outside."

"Sure thing. So any news with you?" he asked as he walked to the bed of the truck and pulled a couple of items of the tool chest he had in there.

"Yeah, actually. Bells is moving in with me."

Billy actually gaped at me. "For real?"

"Yup. She'll be here next week. That means I've got some work to do at the house."

Billy laughed. "You sure as hell do. When's the last time you fixed anything 'round that place."

"I don't know. So, far too long."

We laughed while Jacob merely leaned against the truck looking utterly bored. When Billy let out a low whistle, I knew exactly who had walked out of the house. Esme.

I turned to see her walking towards us with a polite, but distant smile on her face. I smiled reassuringly, but it didn't help one bit with the cool expression she wore. I had no idea what that call had been all about, but I was glad her warmth would no longer distract me.

"Billy Black, this is Esme Cullen, she owns the place. Esme, this is Billy Black. He owns a construction company and he'll be able to help you with fixing this place up."

"Nice to meet you," she said quietly while shaking Billy's offered hand.

"You too, ma'am. This here is my son Jacob, he's helping me out over the summer, so I hope you don't mind me bringing him along."

"Of course not. Let me show you the house."

She hardly glanced at me as she turned away, but I reached for her arm and pulled her away from the other two, who had identical shocked expressions on their faces.

"Esme, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. The phone call was from my lawyer, Carlisle just received the divorce papers and he's willing to sign it according to the prenup, but my lawyer seems to think I should use the infidelity clause to try and get more of Carlisle's assets. Let's just say it ended up with me firing the man. I can't talk about it now or I will blow another fuse."

"Okay, calm down. It'll be fine. Listen, I'm heading out to the station to arrange some things. Call me if you need anything and let me know if you need to use the spare bed."

"Thanks for everything, Charlie and you were right by the way. The house looks less bad now that all the panels are gone."

"Good. I've got to go, but I will see you around?"

"Yes. I will call you about that room."

I nodded, waved goodbye to Billy and Jacob and got in my car to head back to work.

~*~

When I arrived home I stood in the driveway looking up at the house with a critical eye. It was in dire need of some repairs and a new layer of paint. I knew the interior looked even worse. I hadn't changed a thing since Renee left.

Resigning to use my first week of vacation on fixing up the house, I went inside to change out of my uniform and get a notepad to list the jobs that needed doing. While I systematically worked my way around and through the house in the back of my mind I kept worrying about Bella and her reason for coming here.

It seemed a bit extreme to move in with me just to make life easier for her mom. I had the gut feeling there was more to it than that. Going over the possibilities only served to make me anxious, so after a while I dropped the issue and returned my focus on the work at hand.

After a while I had a list that actually scared me a little. There was far more work than I had counted on. I dropped the list on the kitchen table and sank down into a chair. When the phone rang I answered it without really focusing.

"Dad? Are you there?"

"Yes, sorry Bells. I was lost in my thoughts."

"Okay. I've booked a ticket for next Monday. I'll arrive at SeaTac around eight a.m.."

"Alright. Let me just write it down so I don't forget. Do you need anything else?"

"No, not yet. Oh, dad would you mind seeing if there are any decent cars for a small price for sale around there? I saved up some money so I can myself a car, I just can't afford much."

"I'll see what I can do. I'm looking forward to seeing you again, Bells."

"Me too, dad. I've missed you."

"I've got three weeks off when you get here, so we can get used to living in the same house," I said with a chuckle.

"That means a lot, dad. Look, I have to go. Mom is going mental over this."

"Why don't you let me talk to her for a minute?"

"If you're sure."

"Yup. Lay it on me."

Bella snorted and after a small silence I heard Renee. "Charlie, how can you let her do this?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Charles."

I hated when she used that tone with me and she knew it. She was trying to get a rise out of me, but I was determined not to give her the satisfaction.

"Listen, Renee. Bella called me and asked me if she could come live with me. When my daughter needs me, she is welcome to come to me. I love her just as much as you do and she would have a good life here."

Renee's derisive snort rubbed me the wrong way, so I gritted my teeth and took a few deep breaths to keep from throwing a slew of insults at her.

"Listen Renee. I care about you, I always have and part of me always will, but just because you hate small town life, doesn't mean it's bad for our daughter. Bella has every right to choose to live with me. She is not you and maybe Forks will be good for her. So stop being such a judgmental shrew and start letting Bella make her own decisions."

"Yeah, right. She's my daughter, she'll hate it."

"We'll see when she gets here."

I ended the call and slammed the phone down on the table. How on earth did she manage to still rile me up like that? I hated it.

I closed my eyes and focused on the image of Esme when I first saw her. My breathing instantly calmed down and after a few minutes I was capable of functioning without throwing something at a wall.

* * *

_A/N: Yay, chapter three :). I hope you enjoyed it as much I did writing it._

_Drop me a review to let me know what you thought of this chapter._

_Hugs,_

_Mo_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot is mine.

* * *

**

Chapter four

**Esme's pov**

Billy was a friendly man who definitely knew what he was doing as he took in the damage on the house. His son on the other hand kept winking at me and when his father's back was turned he would whisper crude suggestions in my ear. I told him every time he should stop it, but he didn't listen. I was starting to get enough of it when the kid actually dared to put a hand on my bottom and his father caught sight of what he was doing.

"Jacob Black, get your hands off Mrs. Cullen!" he bellowed as he hurried over to us.

I stepped away with a sick feeling in my stomach. I wished Charlie was here, but as soon as that thought registered I berated myself for it. The fact that he was the first man who popped into my mind when I felt threatened, was ridiculous. If anything my instinct should still rely on Carlisle for that after all these years.

"Mrs. Cullen I apologize for his behavior. I will make sure that if you still choose to take us on for the job, my son will not be included in the crew that work here."

"Let's just get this inspection over with and I'll see what I'm going to do when I see the estimate, okay?"

Billy nodded, gave Jacob another tongue lashing and sent his son out to the car while he finished with his work. I followed him through the house and was pleased to find that besides the living room, the other rooms in the house were actually water damage free and I felt a lot better when Billy assured me that things looked worse than they actually were. I gave him my phone number and e-mail address so he could contact me when he had his offer ready.

After he drove off I was alone and I suddenly felt exposed and unsafe. It probably didn't help that due to the heavy rain clouds, it seemed like it was dusk already. I slipped into my car and decided to drive into town to see if I could find a place to stay and some food, because I was hungry and tired and in dire need of a hot shower.

After a short drive, I arrived at the local diner. It was small but looked very cozy and the waitress was sweet and very handy when it came to getting information. Apparently the one motel that had been present in the town had gone bankrupt only two months prior and there weren't any other places to stay, unless I decided to rent a house.

Thanking her I turned to look out the window. What was I supposed to do? I wouldn't know for another two to three days how long the work on the house was going to take and I didn't want to rent a house when it wasn't necessary.

As I closed my eyes I saw Charlie's face. His warm eyes, his sexy smile. I knew I wanted to take him up on his offer, but I also knew it was a bad idea to entertain. Shrugging it off I decided to call an estate agent I knew from college to ask her advice on my situation.

"Victoria Lang," she answered after two rings.

"Victoria, it's Esme. How have you been?"

"I'm doing great. I'm actually on my honeymoon right now."

"Weren't you married for fifteen years already?"

"I was," she laughed, "but James wanted to get a divorce two years ago. I met Felix when I needed a lawyer and here I am, happily married once again."

"Wow, has it really been that long? I'm sorry I never contacted you sooner."

"Please, Esme. It's fine. I'm just as much to blame as you. But you probably called for a reason, other than getting the latest gossip from your old roommate."

"Actually I wanted to ask your advice. Carlisle bought a house in Forks, Washington. I'm here now, but the house needs a lot of work before I can stay there. I'm not sure how long the renovations are going to take, so I need to know whether or not it's wise to rent a house until I'm ready to move in."

"If you can get a house that is rented out without a longterm contract, I'd say just rent the house, but most likely you'll have a minimum term to rent the place and if the work on your own house goes better than you expected you'll be stuck with a rental you can't get rid of."

I sighed. "Okay, I will see what I can find."

"Esme, why isn't Carlisle with you?"

"We're getting a divorce."

Vicky gasped. "No! You're not serious. You two were perfect for each other."

"Yeah, well Carlisle thought a girl half his age was better suited to share his bed with and I wasn't about to let him do that to me."

"Good for you! I must admit it doesn't sound like you to just pack up and leave, but I'm proud of you."

"What do you mean, doesn't sound like me?"

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but you're easily convinced to do things Carlisle's way. I never said anything because he treated you right and whatever her tried to coerce you into, was for your benefit, but I always feared that when he wanted, he could also drive you into the wrong direction and you wouldn't be strong enough to fight back."

I sat dumbstruck, the phone still pressed tightly to my ear. Was I really that blind? Did I really allow Carlisle to dictate my life?

"Esme? Are you still there, honey?"

"Yeah. Listen, I'm going to hang up. Thanks for the advice and have fun on your honeymoon."

"Thanks and if you ever need anything, I'll only be a short drive away when I'm back in Seattle."

"I know. Thank you."

When I dropped the phone back into my bag I was still replaying my memories with the knowledge Victoria had just given me. And with every single thing I remembered letting Carlisle take over for me, I felt myself get angrier. I was angry with myself for my lack of self esteem and my total surrender to Carlisle and I was angry with Carlisle for never once stimulating me to do things the way I thought was right.

I gave up working after Emmett was born, because Carlisle had wanted me to. I moved to Alaska, despite the fact that I despised being so far away from my parents while they both were struggling with their health, because Carlisle had insisted.

I let him dictate my every life choice and I ended up here, with a cheating husband in a dingy house and totally alone. Any close friends I had, I had long since lost contact with and my sons would not get here until the last week of their summer holiday, four weeks away.

The waitress placed my order in front of me and with that I returned to the things I needed to focus on first.

"Excuse me," I said when the girl passed my table again.

"Yes?"

"Do you know of any houses that I could possibly rent for a couple of weeks?"

The girl furrowed her brow and twisted one of her jet-black strands of hair. "There is a house on Calawah Way that's empty at the moment. I'll just call my friend Rosalie, because her parents probably are the ones who are subletting that place."

"That would be nice. Thank you….uhm what's your name?"

"It's no problem and I'm Alice Brandon, nice to meet you."

"Esme Cullen, nice to meet you too."

We shook hands and chatted for a little while until she excused herself to go call her friend about the house. I dug into the sandwich that was still waiting for me while I waited for her.

"Look who we have here," I heard someone behind me say.

I turned in my seat and saw Billy standing behind me. "Hello, Mr. Black."

"Mrs. Cullen. I hope you are okay after what happened with my son?"

"Yes, I'm fine. If it doesn't happen again I will forget all about it."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

I was a bit shocked at his forwardness, but figured it couldn't do any harm so I nodded. I regretted the decision when my eyes landed on Charlie. He looked away when he caught my gaze, but I could clearly see the difference in them compared to this morning. His eyes were hard and distant and he didn't even acknowledge me or his friend.

Billy chatted away, oblivious to the fact that I wasn't even listening. I nodded politely, but every couple of minutes my eyes slid back to Charlie's back. He was dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a loose black t-shirt and I just couldn't keep my eyes averted for long.

Alice came back to the table, giving Billy the evil eye while she was at it.

"Mrs. Cullen, I talked to Rose and the house has just been rented by a young couple. I'm sorry. She asked her parents if there were any other options, but they said that right now there were none. They do have some flats available in Port Angeles."

"Thank you Alice. I will think about it."

"Sure. Can I get you anything Mr. Black?" she asked curtly.

"I'll have a burger and some fries, Alice."

She nodded and stalked off towards the kitchen.

"What was that all about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why was Alice so cool towards you?"

Billy simply shrugged and gave me a wink that reminded me too much of his son.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to have a word with Charlie."

Billy looked frustrated at what I said, but nodded as I stood and left the table. I sat down next to Charlie, but I could feel the angry stare of Billy on my back.

"Charlie can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. Here or out of earshot of the curious townfolk?"

I hated the cool tone he used with me. "Outside, please."

He nodded, polished off the last bit of his sandwich and threw a couple of dollars on the counter.

"Alice, thanks again for the advice. If I need any help with the decorating of Bella's room, would you be willing to help out for a couple of bucks?"

"I'd do it for free, Chief. I'm looking forward to meeting her."

"I'm sure you two will get along just fine. I'll talk to you later."

Alice smiled a dazzling smile and then with a dreamy sigh turned to serve another customer. She was clearly smitten with the Chief. I couldn't blame her, but I was surprised at how jealous I felt.

When we got outside, Charlie stomped down the parking lot until we reached the edge of a park. He whirled around, crossing his arms over his chest and telling me with his stare to start speaking.

"Charlie, does your offer still stand? The one about the spare room?"

"What? You weren't interested in the offer Billy made you?"

"What offer?"

"He called to tell me he asked you to stay with him for the time being. The thing is he doesn't have a spare room."

"He never asked me anything of the sort. And besides do I look like the kind of woman who would take him up on that, knowing he doesn't have a spare room?"

"No. But then again I never expected you to kiss him either."

"Kiss him?" I nearly shouted.

"Yes. He told me you were quite proficient."

"That bastard! I didn't kiss him. I'm not even attracted to him. His son was being a foul mouthed pain in the ass and he even dared to grab my ass. Billy told him to piss off and that was all that happened. Other than that everything was only about the house."

He still looked at me with suspicion and anger and I could no longer stand it.

"I'm attracted to you," I said before I reached up and pulled his face down to mine.

The moment his lips touched mine I got lost in the sensation. He was warm and when his strong arms enveloped me I felt like the most beautiful woman in the world. His lips parted and with a groan he slipped his tongue into my mouth and found mine. I marveled at his masculine smell that clouded my mind and the taste of him on my tongue.

* * *

_A/N: :) I would love to hear what you think about this chapter. Review are like chocolate chip cookies :)_

_Love,_

_Mo_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**

Chapter five

**Charlie's pov**

Christ, she tasted good. She felt even better when I took her in my arms and crushed her lithe body against mine. I forget all about where we were. All I could feel, smell and hear was Esme. Her hands threaded into the hair at the nape of my neck, sending a surge of warmth through my body, straight down to my dick.

I went to pull away, because I didn't want to scare her, but she pulled me back with a throaty moan. Giving up, I let my tongue find hers again and let myself drown in her. I trailed one hand up to the nape of her neck so I could angle her head for better access and I let the other drift down to the small of her back so I could pull her flush against me.

She whimpered when I pressed my erection into her belly and started tugging on my hair, spurring me on. I had never before lost control like this, not even with Renee. I was soaring on the high it gave me, totally oblivious to the fact that we were still in sight of the diner, or the growling curse that sounded behind me until I was forcefully pulled away from her.

I staggered back and Billy stepped in front of me. "What are you doing, Charlie?" he hissed.

"Stay out of it, Billy. I know you were lying to me on the phone."

"You filthy bastard! The first time I am attracted to a woman since Jane died and you take away my chances!"

Esme wormed her way between us. "Billy, calm down. Charlie told me what you said and I don't appreciate the fact that you lied about what happened. And as for Charlie ruining your chances, you can't ruin what's not even there. I'm not attracted to you in any way."

Billy growled again, but stomped off in the opposite direction. I felt Esme sag against me and I instantly slipped my arms around her waist to keep her close to me. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, I realized exactly how indiscreet I had been.

"Esme, I'm sorry. I should have stopped what happened. As far as people in town know you are still happily married and your devoted husband is joining you here in a few weeks. I don't even want to think of the gossip we just managed to garner."

She turned in my arms and tugged my head down a bit. "I don't care. We both know the truth. Maybe I shouldn't have kissed you on my first day here, but I won't regret that I did."

I rested my forehead against her and closed my eyes. "I'm going to head home. If you're still willing to stay with me, you can follow me in your car."

She nodded and kissed me briefly. "Let's go."

I entangled myself from her in order to get to my car. When I looked up at the windows of the diner I saw Alice hopping up and down and giving me a double thumbs up. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

It wasn't something I expected, but then again Alice was realistic when it came to her crush on me. She had told me about it a couple of months ago, but she immediately explained it was like having a crush on a move star. It's great for daydreaming, but you wouldn't seriously do anything about it. Back then I had been shocked beyond belief, but Alice was still the same Alice and as soon as I managed to forget about her comment on daydreaming, our interactions were pretty much back to normal.

I watched as Esme got into her own car before I headed out to my house. When I pulled into the driveway, she parked her car at the curb. She smiled shyly at me as she got out, but I didn't want to see that expression on her face. I didn't want her to doubt what had happened between the two of us.

"Esme," I started.

"No, Charlie. You don't have to say anything. You were right, we should try to keep our distance for now."

"I don't regret it, Esme, but as long as you're still married we should try to stay away from each other."

"I know. Besides, once Bella gets here, it would be awkward anyway. I'm sure a teenager won't want to be in the middle of her father's new relationship. Especially when she's left Phoenix for the same situation."

We had gone inside by now and I was leading her over to the living room. I inhaled deeply.

"Bella isn't moving here because she dislikes her mother's new relationship. She moves here because Renee can't travel with her new husband. There's a difference."

Esme raised her eyebrows skeptically. "Okay, that's not the same, but right now you sound like you want us to give it a shot."

"I'm sorry. We're going to just try to be friends and if we still feel attracted to each other when your divorce is final, we will see what we're going to do about it then."

"I agree. So, are you going to show me around?"

I realized then that asking her to stay with me for the time being was going to make this whole, keeping-our-distance thing extremely difficult. Especially since I was on holiday for the next four weeks. At least Bella would be here next week to keep us occupied and I had enough to do around the house until she got here.

After showing Esme around, I left her to grab her things from her car while I got a list ready for things to buy at Home Depot. I was just about finished, when Esme came in. She looked like she had been crying, so I dropped the list to the table and went over to her.

"Esme, what's wrong?"

She sniffled and shook her head. "It's nothing. I just talked to the boys... I miss them so much."

I pulled her into a hug without really thinking about it. For a second I froze, afraid that I had crossed the line of what was appropriate, but when Esme simply wrapped her arms around my waist, I forgot about propriety and allowed myself to hold her while she cried.

When she had calmed down I asked her if she would come with me to get the things I needed for my summer project.

"Sure. Did you make a list?"

"Sure did. It's a lot though, so I'm just going to get the things I need for the jobs I have to do before Bella gets here. I can get the rest later."

"Sounds like a solid plan, chief," she laughed.

The trip to Home Depot was surprisingly enjoyable. Esme had enough hands on experience with fixing up a home to give me some helpful advice and the conversation flowed easily. Our conversation was interrupted when her phone rang.

"Esme Cullen, speaking....Oh, hello Billy... Oh, I'm sorry to hear it. I'll have to look for a different company then....Yes, you too. Goodbye."

She snapped her phone shut with an angry huff. "That was Billy Black, informing me that he did not have time for an extensive job like my house."

"Excuse me?"

"He doesn't want to do the work. He says that he doesn't have the time and the recourses."

"For crying out loud. That man has one big ego. It's bad enough when we're fishing, but apparently he gets even worse when it comes to other things in his personal life. I though we were friends."

I couldn't help but be sorely disappointed in Billy. We had known each other since we were teenagers and over something like this he was willing to lose our friendship. He might have thrown Jane into my face earlier, but he seemed to forget that I had been alone a hell of a lot longer. And now this with Esme. I just couldn't grasp why he was being so petty about it.

"You know what, Charlie? We're at Home Depot, why don't I ask one of the employees here if they can advice me a contractor that isn't Billy Black?"

"Good idea. Let's go find the information desk. If he doesn't want a job this size, it's his loss."

"My thoughts exactly."

Esme ended up hiring a company from Port Angeles and the amount of work and the time it would take had been far less than either of us had expected. So Esme happily helped me fix some things up around my house, while the crew started work on hers. As the day arrived that Bella would fly out from Phoenix, Esme and I had fallen into an easy routine and had managed to keep our interactions purely platonic, with the exception of a hug or two that maybe lasted a little longer than necessary. She went to her house three times a day to check on the process and bring the workers some food and drinks, which was greatly appreciated. And we spent the rest of the time working on my house and garden together.

When she told me about the compliments she received for the refreshments she dutifully brought down and I mocked her for it a little, she looked at me all serious and explained how important it was to keep the crew happy. That way she could pull in favors if she needed them and they would work harder if they got the feeling they were being appreciated. I had smiled, but had to give her credit for using her cooking talents to her advantage.

But it was time for me to drive up to Seattle and pick up Bella from the airport.

"I'll be at my own house when you guys get back, so you can talk to her about why I'm here without me in the way."

"Don't be silly, Esme. We've got a four hour drive. I think I have enough time to talk about it in the car."

"But what if she hates the idea? She'll want some time alone with you, won't she?"

"For the love of god, woman. Stop it! She'll be fine with it. If I tell her what happened with your house, she won't mind at all."

"Okay, okay. You have to go, though."

I rolled my eyes at her unnecessary concern and got into my cruiser. As I sped down the highway towards Seattle I smiled thinking about how easily Esme and I got along. It was like we had known each other for years instead of days.

Alice had unexpectedly dropped by and informed me that there were some rumors floating around town about Esme and the fact that she was cheating on her husband with me. She promised me she was doing her best to deny the claims, but as she and I both knew, no piece of gossip had ever been eradicated in Forks before and it most likely wasn't going to start now. If it hadn't been for my well respected position as the Chief of Police, I'm sure things would have been far worse and far more out in the open.

With my mind drifting off to the past week, the trip to Seattle seemed a lot shorter than I was used to, so before I really was aware of it I had arrived at SeaTac airport and was pulling into a parking spot. I waited at the gate for Bella. Fortunately it didn't take very long before she emerged from the sliding doors and hurried over to me. She was lugging along three suitcases and Bella being Bella managed to trip over her own two feet and came stumbling towards me. I caught her just before she lost her balance completely and quickly grabbed her luggage.

"Bells, Bells, Bells. Whatever am I going to do with you," I said shaking my head and smiling.

"Har, har, dad. You are so funny." She rolled her eyes, but hugged me at the same time so her sarcasm didn't exactly do much.

"I'm glad you're here, honey. I missed you."

She looked up at me and I just had to smile at her blushing face. "I missed you too, dad. So, where did you park the cruiser?"

I laughed. "Right this way."

As I pulled out into traffic, I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. "You look good."

"Thanks, so do you. Have you finally figured out how the stove works?"

"Har, har, Bells. You know I learned how to cook for myself almost four years ago now."

"You look different though."

"I don't feel different."

She snorted. "So any news I should know about?"

It was a question she always posed and I usually answered with the same thing, nothing, but this time I did have some news to share.

"Well, yes."

Her head snapped up and she stared at me with her mouth agape.

"There is a new family moving into town. A woman with three teenage boys. The woman's name is Esme and she came to town early to set up her new home so her sons can move in at the end of summer. She's in the middle of a divorce, so that's why she's in Forks alone. She also didn't have a place to stay since the motel went bankrupt a few months ago, so she's staying in our guest room until she can move into her own house."

Bella blinked, opened her mouth, closed it and the started laughing. I shot her a confused look, but she couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh, my god. I never though I would see the day," she chortled.

"What? Bella what are you talking about?"

"I never thought I would ever see you in love again."

I nearly swerved the car off the road.

* * *

_A/N: Hihi. Maybe Bella can help her dad and Esme give into their mutual attraction._

_Tell me what you think *bats her lashes* . Just click that little button at the bottom there ;)_

_Hugs,_

_Mo_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, all things related belong to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**

Chapter six

**Bella's pov**

_Oh. My. Goodness!_ My father was actually in love. He might not see it, but he did change. His eyes seemed lighter, he was in a far better and definitely more talkative mood than I have ever seen him and he just glowed when he mentioned this woman.

"No! Bella, no. I'm not in love with Esme. I might be somewhat attracted to her, but she's a beautiful woman so that's hardly extraordinary."

"Excuse me? Dad, you haven't so much as gone on a date since mom left! And now look at you. You look so happy! How can you even say that?"

"Because it's true. I'm not in love with her."

I raised my eyebrows at him, but he kept his mouth shut for the rest of the trip. By the time we crossed the town border, I was deadly curious as to who this Esme was and how she had managed to pull my grumpy, hard headed father out of his shell. So when we turned onto the drive and I noticed a second car parked on the curb, I looked at it curiously. It was an old, faded, red truck which probably dated back to the fifties, but it had character. I liked it and if it was hers I was almost certain I would approve of her.

"That's not Esme's car," my dad said from behind me.

"Sorry?"

"That's not her car. Esme is visiting the workers at her own house to check on the progress. That," he said, pointing to the truck with a bright smile," is your homecoming present."

"What?!" I screeched.

"It's a gift from me to you."

I whirled around and jumped in my dad's arms. This was the best gift I had ever gotten in my life and despite the fact that I hated it when people gave me gifts, I loved this one.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! It's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it. I was a little afraid that the faded paint job might be a downer, but apparently you don't mind."

"Not at all and if I really want to I can get a job and save up to have it repainted."

My dad laughed and shook his head. "I knew you'd be sensible about this. You coming inside or do you want to take it for a test drive?"

"Nah, I'll get settled first. I'll have plenty of time to drive the car. Right now I want to see what you did to the house, because I can tell you've been working on it."

I was stunned with the amount of work he had already managed to get done in his first week, but even more stunned by the plans he had for the next two weeks.

"I do think I can use an extra set of hands, though. Would you mind helping me out with this stuff?"

"Sure, dad. I can paint without breaking anything, so I could do that. Maybe if I put a safety net around the ladder, I'll be able to do the wallpapering."

He laughed a full out belly laugh. "We can work on stuff together."

"I know, dad. I was just joking. Did Esme help you last week?"

"Yes, she did. She's actually an interior designer, so she really knows her stuff. She managed to teach me a lot of things."

"Yeah, who would have thought the expert in DIY, Charlie Swan, might learn something from a woman?" I joked, punching his arms lightly.

"Watch it young lady, I can still throw you in the lake, no matter how old you are right now."

I loved bantering with my dad. I hadn't felt this light and happy in a while at it was a big relief. I suddenly felt overwhelmed with gratitude that I was allowed to move in with my dad, so I hugged him tightly around the waist.

"I missed you so much, daddy."

I never called him daddy, but I was feeling emotional and small and just incredibly overwhelmed.

"I missed you too, baby girl."

We stood there hugging each other until we were interrupted by a shy knock on the door jamb. I hadn't even heard the door open.

When I turned around I saw a beautiful woman with a motherly smile and warm hazel eyes standing awkwardly on the threshold. I instantly knew why my dad had fallen for her. She was lovely and in her eyes I could see a world of warmth. I could tell she had a lot of love to give and by the way she looked at my dad, I just knew she had the same feelings for him as he did for her. I just hoped they would both admit it sooner rather than later.

"You must be Bella," she said, effectively interrupting my musings.

"Yes and you must be Esme."

"Indeed. I'm Esme Cullen. Your dad was so gracious to temporarily open up his home for me."

I shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you. Dad told me you bought a house in Forks?"

"Yes. Well, it's actually a little outside of Forks, but it's lovely. Or at least it will be when the work is done."

"I would love to see it."

"You're welcome to join me on one of my trips up there."

And with that Esme and I had bonded. I had no doubt in my mind that this woman was perfect for my dad and if I had to, I would work hard at getting them together. Charlie deserved to find some love and happiness after all these years.

**Esme's pov**

I was so relieved to find that Bella was as easily accepting of my presence in their home. She seemed like a bright young woman and my first impression of her made me think she might be perfect for one of my boys. I wasn't sure whether she was more Emmett's or Jasper's type, but I was certain Edward would not be interested. He never was. It was a shame, though, because a girl like Bella might just be what he needed to get a little less more involved in life outside of his music and school work.

The first day Bella was home, none of us really did much more than relax. Charlie had parked himself in front of the TV with Bella and they were watching several movies after another, occasionally talking quietly. I tried not to intrude on their time together, so I settled myself at the kitchen table with my laptop and started researching my chances of getting back into the interior design game. I was so emerged in the articles I was reading that I didn't hear Bella come in until she shyly called my name.

I turned in my seat and smiled up at her. "Can I help you with something, Bella?"

"I just wanted to know what you would like to eat tonight. Dad and I are going for a test drive in my new truck and we'll pick up groceries on the way home, so...."

"Oh, right. Well, I'm good with anything."

"Okay, I think I'm going to make spaghetti with meatballs then."

"Sounds good to me. Will you be gone long?"

"Maybe an hour. Its just for me to get to know how the truck drives, really."

I nodded. "Have fun and I'll see you guys when you get back."

She turned to walk out the kitchen but hesitated on the threshold. "Esme?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think I'll love having you around."

She was gone before I could respond. I just sat there staring at the empty doorway with a small smile on my lips.

~*~

One and a half hour later I was helping Bella in the kitchen by making the meatballs for the spaghetti while she was cutting up the vegetables she wanted to add. My cell phone rang when I had my hands buried in the mince.

"Can you answer that for me? It might be important."

Bella wiped her hands off on the dish towel she had tucked in her jeans and grabbed my phone of the kitchen table.

"Esme Cullen's phone, Bella Swan speaking."

I almost laughed at her formal response.

"Yeah, she's right here, but she has her hands covered in meat....What?...No, she's helping me make spaghetti.... No, I'm Charlie's daughter....Yes.... Okay I'll ask her to call you guys back....It was nice to speak to you too, Edward....I'm looking forward to meeting you and your brothers.....Okay, bye."

She ended the call. She was staring down at the phone with a dazed smile on her face.

"Bella?"

She shook her head, chuckling nervously. "Sorry. That was your son, Edward. He asked you to call them back when you have time. They wanted to know how things with the house were going."

I nodded, but decided not to comment on the obvious blush that was coloring her cheeks or the dreamy glint to her eye. I just mentally crossed off the possible match with Emmett and Jasper. It was clear to me she was going to be for Edward and Edward only.

We worked together in silence until dinner was finished. Bella called her father in, while I finished plating the spaghetti. We ate our meal in comfortable silence and by the time I got ready for bed it was clear to me that Bella and Charlie were exactly the same when it came to their characters.

They were both quiet and not completely comfortable with talking about emotional subjects, but at the same time they were fiercely loyal to one another. Something told me they were the same way when it came to the people they would fall in love with.

The realization gave me a delightful warm feeling. I knew I shouldn't fell like that, especially not this soon after meeting him, but I couldn't help but remember the way Charlie's mouth had felt on mine and how alive I felt every time he touched me, no matter how innocent the touch. I cursed the fact that my divorce would take another few months until it all was settled.

I had managed to get a new attorney who didn't feel the need to urge me to use the infidelity clause to get me more money. I had enough of my own from my parents' estate and I felt repulsed by the idea of taking every penny I could from the father of my sons. But the problem now was coming from Carlisle's side. He refused to sign the papers and he wanted to get the case in front of a judge.

I was pulled from my reverie by Bella's announcement that she was heading off to bed. She kissed her dad goodnight and gave me a shy hug before she hurried up the stairs. I absently listened to her puttering around upstairs, not really thinking about much, just enjoying the unfamiliarity of her sounds. I had gotten used to Charlie by now and I hadn't lived with another woman in the house since I had moved out of my parents' house when I was eighteen. It felt nice to be able to make out the differences.

"Esme? You okay in there?" Charlie asked me, looking a little concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just noted the difference between teenage girls and boys."

Charlie chuckled and shook his head. "I am pretty sure that Bella is not an average teenage girl. I've come across a lot of them in my work and Bella really doesn't fit the bill. She's far more quiet and mature than most girls her age, believe me."

I smiled. Despite not being around her much, he knew his daughter well.

"You're probably right. I think I'll head off to bed too, goodnight Charlie."

"Goodnight, Esme. I'll see you in the morning."

I smiled at him once more and walked up the stairs to the guest bedroom.

After I was finished with my nightly routine, I remembered I hadn't called Edward back yet. I shot a glance at the alarm clock on the night stand and noted that it was late, but the boys would still be up, so I took my cell phone from my handbag and dialed Edward's number.

I sat down on the edge of the bed as I listened for him to pick up.

"Hey, mom! You're calling late," he said as soon as he answered.

"Hey sweetie. How are you and your brothers doing?"

"Fine. It's strange out here without you. Dad had Tanya over this afternoon. He wanted her to get to know us. It was weird."

"He actually introduced her to all three of you?"

"Yes. As his girlfriend. I can't believe he did that. He doesn't want to sign the papers, but he still goes around with that Tanya woman."

"I don't get it either, Edward, but there's nothing I can do about it from here."

"He should be ashamed of himself. You never speak any bad of him and I know you don't want us to either, but he's really making a mess of things. That's why I called. Do you know when we can come down there? We're all ready to get out of here."

"It looks like the workers will be there for at least two more weeks. Will you guys be able to make it till then?"

"I'll talk to Em and Jazz in the morning. They're having an X-Box tournament right now and I don't want to get them distracted. Should one of us text you about it?"

"Sure, do that. I really miss you and your brothers," I whispered, my throat closing up with tears.

"We miss you too, mom. But it'll be two more weeks at the most."

"I now, baby."

"Mom! Don't baby me."

I laughed. "I'm sorry, Edward. I'll try to not do it anymore."

"Thank god."

It was quiet for a moment and I got the feeling Edward wanted to ask something but he was too shy or embarrassed to.

"What is it, Edward?"

"How do you do that? Know when I have something to say or ask without even seeing me?"

"It's all in the silence. Come on, you can tell me everything."

"I..I just wanted to ask you how old Bella is and what she looks like."

I grinned. I knew it. Those two were going to be great together, they hadn't even met and they were already so cute together.

"She's seventeen, but she'll turn eighteen in September. She's about 5"4', has long brown hair and big brown eyes. She's really beautiful and I think the two of you will get along wonderfully. She's really devoted to her studies and her writing, much like you and your music."

"Thanks mom. I was just curious. She sounded like a nice girl."

"She is. But you'll meet her soon enough."

"Okay, I'm going to bed. Night, mom."

"Goodnight, Edward."

After I hung up the phone, I yawned and stretched before snuggling under the covers and drifting off to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

_A/N: Soooo, another chappie and I hope you guys are still liking it. Lemme know what you think by dropping me a review or a PM._

_For those of you who are also following one or motre of my other stories. I am still working on those, but I'm a bit busy these days and this story already had several chapters ready to publish, so I'm just keeping up the updates on this one, while I'm trying to work in the time to write new chapters on my other stories. Sorry for any delays, but I'm still with ya!_

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Mo_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Mrs. Meyer. Plotline is mine.

* * *

**

Chapter seven

**Esme's pov**

~*~

_I walked through the forest in Forks. The air was heavy with a thick mist that swirled just above my head, occasionally drifting down in small wisps as if lashing out at the ground. The full moon above cast an eerie glow over the darkened woods and the white blanket of low hanging clouds._

_I was searching for something, though I wasn't sure what it was exactly. I heard soft whispers coming from behind me, but when I turned there was no one there. I called out for help, but not response came._

_I started running now, but it only seemed to get me further into the forest and farther away from what I had been looking for. Then suddenly the mist lifted and I saw I was at the edge of a meadow. Across the field I noticed the familiar frame of Charlie._

"_Charlie!" I called, but he stayed with his back towards me._

_I ran to him, wrapping my arms around his waist without thinking about it. I was just so glad to have finally found someone I knew in this place. He turned in my arms and tilted my head up. When I opened my eyes I found not Charlie, but Carlisle in my arms._

"_I knew you would come back to me. You know you can't do this without me, Esme."_

With a jolt I woke up. I had my hands fisted in frustration, my body trembling with the bottled up anger at Carlisle for trying to control me, even in my dreams.

I closed my eyes and tried to get my breathing back under control. A soft knock at my door made me return to reality. I stood and opened the door. Bella was there, looking rather concerned.

"Bella? What's the matter?"

"I heard you shouting in your sleep, I was worried."

"It's nothing, really. I just had a dream about my soon to be ex-husband."

"Oh, well goodnight then."

She turned to walked back to her room, but I could sense she had wanted to say something else.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" she answered shyly, turning back to me.

"Did you want to come in and talk for a bit. I can't get to sleep now, anyway."

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not. Come on, time for some girl talk. I never have that with my boys, you know."

She laughed as she walked into my bedroom. She stood in the middle of the room, undecided on where to sit, so I just walked to the bed and sat in the middle, patting the space in front of me.

"So, I got the feeling you wanted to say something, or ask something."

Bella smiled. "My mom always says my face is an open book, I guess she's right, huh?"

"Not at all. Your mom confuses her motherly instinct with what she reads from you. It's a strong thing you know. I can talk to my boys on the phone and feel it when there is something they leave unsaid."

**Bella's pov**

I looked at Esme for a moment, assessing if she would be willing to help me. Finally, I drew a deep breath and started: "I want to change my wardrobe. It might sound silly, but I want to change who I am before I start school."

Esme frowned, like I had pretty much expected. "Why would you do that, Bella?"

I shrugged one shoulder. "I know I'm a plain girl, but maybe if I change the way I look, I might get accepted more easily."

"Oh, Bella. You are anything but plane, sweetie, you're a beautiful girl. You don't need to change, honey. If people can't accept you for who you are, they are not worth the trouble. Take it from someone who has experience, people who only like you because you're dressed a certain way, will be the first to turn their back on you when you're in a bind."

"What do you mean?"

"I had a big group of friends when I was in high school and later in college. I met Carlisle and we got married right out of college. Emmett was born not long after and every single person I knew in high school dropped me when I stopped working. I haven't heard from them since. There I only one woman, my old roommate, who I still speak to on occasion. It's better to have one or two really close friends and be an outcast in school, than to be part of the in-crowd."

I blinked. I had never figured Esme to be so alone. "Okay, I won't go for the slut of the week look," I joked, "but I do need new clothes. My Phoenix wardrobe isn't really fitting for Forks."

"Oh, why don't we go shopping in Seattle the day the boys arrive. We can go early and pick them up from the airport on our way home."

I smiled. "I'd love that. I'm curious about them."

"They're real sweethearts. Wait a sec, I'll show you a picture."

She hopped up off the bed and rummaged through her purse to retrieve her wallet. She pulled out three pictures and handed the first to me.

"That's Emmett, he's my oldest. He's huge, but underneath all of his brawn, he's a big teddy bear."

I smiled as I looked down at the picture. Emmett was indeed a big guy, but the dimples in his cheek and the mischievous glint in his light brown eyes made him look sweet. He had short brown curls and I got the feeling he was the kind of guy who was perfect as the older brother.

"I think he missed out on not bossing over a younger sister," I mused as I handed Esme the picture back.

"He did, but he delights in tormenting his brothers, though. This is my youngest, Jasper. He's really quiet and serious, but if he wants to he can charm the pants off of any woman. He's the most like his father. Emmett's more like me."

Jasper had shaggy blond hair and shocking blue eyes. He was good looking, that was for sure, but he was not my type. I could see the girls in town falling over themselves to get to him, though.

"He's cute," was my comment when I gave the picture to Esme.

"Not your type?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, while a small smile played around her lips.

"Nope. I'm not into the whole blond hair, blue eyes thing. I can imagine he'll be popular, though."

Esme laughed. "I think so too. Now, this is Edward. He's my sister's son, but she and her husband died in an accident when Edward was ten. Carlisle and I adopted him, so officially he's our son."

I was most curious about Edward, because his voice had sounded so sexy over the phone. I told myself not be disappointed, but then I looked at the picture and I swear my heart skipped a beat or two. In the picture was the most gorgeous boy, no man, that I had ever seen.

He had a strong jaw, straight nose and full lips that were twisted up into a sexy smirk. His eyes were a piercing green and even in the picture they showed a world of emotion locked behind them. And to top it off he had reddish brown hair that just begged to be mussed up even more than it already was.

"He is a bit of a loner." Esme added quietly. "He has never had a girlfriend, but I think that he might be happier if he found a girl like you. Someone who's as serious as he is, but who can help him get out of his closed off shell a little."

I looked up at her. "He's really handsome," I breathed, my cheeks burning at her knowing stare. "I'm sure he will find himself a beautiful girl."

"I think he will as soon as he steps off the plane. You do realize I'm rooting for you, right?"

I gaped at her. "What?"

"Oh, Bella. I may have only just met you, but I am a fairly good judge of character as long as my emotions aren't directly involved. You would be perfect for Edward, I just know it."

I shoved the photo back into her hands, shaking my head. "No. No way. I'm nowhere near his league."

"We'll see."

"Hmpf. Promise me you will not play matchmaker when he gets here. That would be far to embarrassing. Besides, shouldn't you focus on getting my dad to take you on a date?" I retorted.

Esme blushed slightly and darted her eyes to the window. "I…I'm not iterested in him like that."

"Riiight. Is that why the both of you keep staring at one another when the other isn't looking?"

Her eyes snapped back to mine and her cheeks colored a deeper red. "Am I that obvious?"

"Pretty much, but my dad's even worse. Especially if you've known him longer. It's like he has this big sign above his head that clearly indicates he's a man who had the hots for a certain woman."

I was laughing by now, because Esme looked so shocked. She then broke out in a grin and soon we were both in a fit of giggles. I had tears rolling down my cheeks and Esme was clutching her sides.

I guess we'd made a lot of noise, because after a few minutes, Charlie popped his head in, asking us what was going on.

"Nothing, dad. We just couldn't sleep so we were having some girl talk," I said, when I got my control back.

"Okay. Well, I'm not able to sleep anymore either, what do you girls say to breakfast in Port Angeles. We'll make a day of it, go shopping, or whatever."

"Sounds good to me," Esme said and looked at me questioningly.

"I think I'm going to drive down to First beach. It's supposed to be somewhat sunny today."

"Are you sure?" dad asked.

"Definitely. You and Esme can go, though."

Dad actually blushed, while Esme diverted her eyes. I nearly called them on their ridiculous behavior, but I decided to just leave them to it and rely on their strong feelings to push them that last little distance.

I kissed Esme's cheek, thanked her for talking to me and darted out of the room in oder to get dressed for the day. I threw a couple of books, a blanket and some sun screen in a bag and hurried through a shower in order to get ready.

My dad and Esme left while I was making my breakfast and I waved them off through the kitchen window. Dad even opened the door for Esme, which had me smiling like crazy. I was humming happily when somewhere in the living room a cell phone rang.

I found Esme's phone on the coffee table and saw Edward's name flash across the screen. Feeling ridiculously bold, I answered the phone.

"Hi Edward, it's Bella."

It was quiet for a moment. "H-hi, Bella. Uhm I was looking for my mom."

"She and my dad are out to breakfast together," I chuckled.

"Care to enlighten me?" he asked, with humor in his voice.

"You should see them together, they are completely adorable. They keep stealing glances at each other when they think the other one isn't looking. If I didn't know any better, I'd think they were teenagers."

"Really? Does mom look happy?"

"Extremely, Edward. I don't know what happened with your dad and why they're getting a divorce, but Esme looks like she's sixteen or something."

"Okay, that's it. I'm bumping up our tickets to tomorrow. I have to see this."

"You really should. Hey, can you check when you guys are coming in? I can come get you as a surprise for your mom. She showed me pictures of you guys, so I'll know what you look like."

"She showed you pictures?"

"Yes?" I suddenly felt a little embarrassed for my thoughts when I was looking at his picture earlier.

"What did you think?" he asked softly.

"I think you're really handsome," I murmured.

It was quiet for a minute. "Hang on, I'm going to check on our flight possibilities."

I heard him typing away at the other end and smiled. I couldn't stop wondering if he was as excited to meet me as much as he was to see his mom again.

"Bella!" he exclaimed happily. "If my brothers and I leave now, we can be in Seattle at Two o'clock. Can you manage to get to the airport by then?"

"Yes! Of course. We'll have to squeeze into my truck together, but I'm sure we can handle it. I'll be there."

"Hang on another second, Jasper is on the other phone to change our tickets."

"Wait, Edward what about your dad? He isn't expecting you to leave for another two weeks."

"Who cares? He's always off shagging Irina anyway. We'll leave him a note."

I blinked. We were really planning this without any of our parents knowing.

"Okay, Jasper says he's gotten the okay from the airline. I need to pack, I'll see you in a few hours Bella!"

"'Kay, can't wait."

"Me neither," he whispered in a low voice.

We said goodbye and with a giddy smile I hung up the phone. But then reality set in and I panicked, thinking of meeting Edward. I had no idea what I should wear.

* * *

_A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you guys will give it an honest chance. Please let me know what you think._

_Hugs,_

_Mo_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

Chapter eight

**Edward's pov**

Emmett came downstairs looking confused at the chaos Jasper and I had managed to create in our hurry to change our flight plans.

"What are you two pansies up to?" he asked after a minute.

"Pack your things, Em. We're going to see mom," Jasper said happily. "And Eddie here is going to meet little miss Bella."

"Wait, that chick you've only talked to on the phone? What if she's a dog, Eddie?"

"Mom said she's beautiful and are you guys really willing to stay here for another two weeks? I hate seeing that bitch Irina running around this house like she owns the place. I'm sick of dad ignoring us all unless we've talked to mom and I really want to see our new home."

They nodded in agreement and hurried to get their bags packed. The cab was at the house just as I was closing my second duffel bag. I swung one over my shoulder and took the second with my free hand.

When I came downstairs I checked to make sure we had locked everything securely and then rushed out after my brothers. We were almost at the airport when Emmett's phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket, huffed and shoved it back.

"You aren't going to answer that?" Jasper asked.

"Nope. It's dad and I'd rather not let him know where we are until we're safely in Forks."

Jasper nodded. I dug out my own phone and shut it off. "There, now he'll not even get through to anything other than my voicemail," I muttered.

Jasper and Emmett smirked and turned off their phones as well. We had discussed leaving Carlisle a note, but decided against it in the end. He would find out soon enough.

We made it to the plane with only minutes to spare. When we were off the ground reality finally set in and I started to get nervous. I was excited to meet Bella and to see Forks, but I wasn't sure if I could hide any disappointment I might feel if she was just another airhead, like most girls my age.

Eventually I dozed off, only to wake up when the captain announced our descent upon SeaTac airport. Emmett was snoring loudly beside me, so I jammed my elbow between his ribs to wake him. He threw me a glare when his eyes snapped open, but didn't comment.

The plane touched down and my stomach kept flipping over in anticipation. As we walked down to the arrivals area, my eyes kept scanning the crowds for a girl that could possibly be Bella. I saw a strawberry blond who was checking me out, but I knew this wasn't Bella, she didn't fit my mom's description.

Finally my eyes landed on a petite brunette with large brown eyes who gave me a timid smile. I stepped closer as my own smile spread across my face. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and I just knew in my gut that this gorgeous creature was Bella.

"Bella?"

"That's me." She said with a smile.

I didn't know what came over me, but I leaned down and pulled her into my arms for a hug. She sighed into my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"This might sound crazy," she murmured. "But I feel like I've known you for years."

"I know. I feel the same way."

She looked up then and our faces were so close together that I felt this undeniable pull towards her. Her eyes darted to my mouth and that was all the permission I needed. I pressed my lips to hers for a soft kiss. She pulled away and licked her lips, a shy smile gracing her features. I couldn't take it and with a groan I kissed her again, only this time with more vigor. She responded in kind, pressing herself even closer to me.

Emmett's loud catcall pulled us out of our moment. Bella blushed an adorably deep red. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Don't be. I should apologize for my big oaf of a brother."

She chuckled and gave me another sweet kiss. "Introduce us."

"As you wish," I laughed.

I turned us to my brothers who wore identical masks of shock and amusement. Jasper was the first to snap out of it, giving Bella his most charming smile.

"Well, Bella, I must say that I never thought little Eddie had it in him. That must have been some phone call this morning."

"You're Jasper, right?" she asked while taking his offered hand.

"Yes, I am. Sorry, I was a little shocked to think straight."

Emmett was next. He looked at her hand for a second and then with an evil glint in his eye, he scooped her up into a big bear hug.

"You sure you want to stick with Eddie, Bells? Because you're so hot, I'm more than willing to take Eddie's seconds."

Bella guffawed at his words. "Sorry, Emmett but with the way Edward kissed me just now, I think I'm not nearly done with him yet."

I could feel my chest swell with pride. I was acting completely out of character, but I had a feeling this was the new me that Bella had quickly uncovered. It all happened so fast that my head was spinning, but I wouldn't give it up for anything.

Emmett set Bella back on her feet and I held out my arm. She cuddled into my side while I pressed a kiss to the top of her head. I noticed from the corner of my eye that the strawberry blond was scowling in our direction, but I really didn't care. I was in Seattle and I had Bella in my arms.

Bella led us to her truck, stopping at an old faded red Chevy truck. I glanced at Emmett whose eyes were glowing as they took in the ancient beauty.

"Bells, you've got to let my fix this beauty up," he said as he threw our bags in the back.

"You know how to do that?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes. I love working on cars. I would love to make this into the classic it's supposed to be."

"That's so nice of you to offer, Emmett, but I don't have much money to fix it up."

"We'll discuss the details when we get to Forks. Now, my brother told me about this budding relationship between your dad and our mom, tell us all you know and then we'll come up with a plan to push them that last inch."

I laughed as we all crammed into Bella's truck. Emmett had shooed her out of the driver's seat, which meant she ended up in my lap with Jasper squashed between me and Emmett. While we drove all the way to Forks, Bella explained all about her dad and how lonely he's been since her mom left and then how much he changed when Esme showed up in his life. We explained how things happened between mom and dad and how much we hated him for cheating on her like he did.

In the end Emmett set up a plan to help Esme and Charlie get together. He also drilled Bella on the girls in town, but since she only moved to Forks the day prior, she couldn't help him with that.

"I promise you, Em, I will help you get the girl you want if we find her in Forks, okay?"

"Deal, little sis."

I was amazed by how easily Emmett and Bella got along. It was almost like they had been siblings in a former life. Jasper nudged me.

"Those two are almost as eerily close as you and her," he murmured.

"I know."

"I can hear you, you know," Bella said, poking Jasper's ribs.

"I know. I'm just amazed."

"Me too," she smiled. "I was so afraid this trip would be awkward."

I smiled and lifted her hair away from her neck so I could place a kiss there. She shivered and relaxed against my chest. She dropped her head to my shoulder while her hands found mine and she placed them over her belly.

I traced slow circles with my thumb, which occasionally sent shivers down her spine. In turn she wiggled in my lap every now and then, stirring my desire for her. I could almost feel the tension increase between us.

The closer we got to Forks, the more eager I was to be alone with Bella for an hour or so. I knew my brothers must have noticed, because they were elbowing each other while shooting us amused glances.

**Jasper's pov**

I didn't understand what was happening between Bella and Edward. Edward was never this straightforward with girls. Hell, as far as I knew Bella was the first girl he ever kissed willingly. Bella seemed like a wonderful girl, don't get me wrong, but I was afraid of how fast those two moved. I mean, they were kissing as soon as they laid eyes on each other.

Shaking my head, I tried to think of a way to warn Edward to be careful, but I knew I would have to be careful not to hurt his feelings. Emmett seemed to love it, though. He didn't look worried at all, but then again he never seemed worried about anything.

We eventually arrived in Forks and Bella directed us to her dad's house. She had told us her dad and our mom had gone shopping for the day, so we had time to set up some sleeping arrangements.

"Did you guys bring sleeping bags?" she asked as she hopped out of the car.

"Yeah we did, but we don't have any air mattresses," I told her.

"Oh, I think dad has a couple of them up in the attic. Lemme go check. You guys can put your stuff in my room. We can shove the bed out of the way and you can sleep on the floor next to each other. I think it'll be a bit tight, but it'll work for a while."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"In the guest room with your mom, of course."

I blanched. This girl was giving up her room to a bunch of guys she didn't know anything about. "And you're willing to give up your room, just like that?"

She shrugged. "Sure. I'll pack my stuff into a bag so I don't have to bother you guys to get my clothes and stuff."

Edward smiled warmly at her. "That's so sweet of you Bella, but we wouldn't dream of taking your room from you."

She huffed and put her hands on her hips. "Listen up you three, I am not letting you camp out in the living room and temporarily moving in with your mom is the best alternative I have. I take it you guys aren't willing to share a room with your mom?"

We stared at her for a moment. Emmett was the first to smile at her. "You're right, little sis. Let's get the rooms ready."

It wasn't much work. Bella's bed was small, but shoving it to the side proved to leave too little room for the air mattresses, so Emmett flipped it on it's side and pushed it against the wall. Bella watched from the doorway as we took over her bedroom, but she didn't seem to mind at all.

"Hey, guys," she interrupted after a little while. "I'm going to make dinner, but I need to get some stuff from the store first, are you good here on your own for about half an hour?"

"Sure," I murmured.

Of course Edward couldn't let her go just like that, so he walked her downstairs, undoubtedly to make out with her before she left.

"Wow, Ed's really hung up on her already," Emmett said, amazed.

"Don't you think it's a bit quick, Em?"

"Aw, come on Jazz. The boy never even looked twice at a girl, be glad he actually had the guts to do something this soon. Would you prefer them walking in circles for months? Because that shit only is more uncomfortable to see."

I laughed. "Sometimes you actually make sense, Em."

Edward came back upstairs, practically glowing. I swallowed the snide comments that popped into my head, because I wanted him to be happy. I just wished he were a little more careful.

"Okay, let's get this ready before mom and Charlie come back from their shopping trip. Charlie called Bella when we were downstairs, telling her they were on their way home."

Nodding, I returned to my work. I wanted to meet this Charlie character and see if he really was good enough for my mom. I realized that, though I had been all for it when we were still in Alaska, I was now getting second thoughts. I wondered if he would love her the way he should and if he would live up to our dad in terms of treating my mother right. But then the thought of Irina traipsing around the house in Alaska entered my mind. I knew I should no longer look to my father for a good example on how a man should treat a woman.

I closed my eyes for a moment, wishing that we could somehow go back in time and set things right before dad would cheat on mom. I wanted our family back the way it was. All of us together, no Irina, no Bella, no Charlie. I wanted it to be us again.

Slowly a plan began to form in my mind. Maybe, if I could make dad see what he missed, I could get him to win mom back. Maybe, just maybe.....

* * *

_A/N: So Jasper is having second thoughts about their wild plan and Bella and Edward are rushing head first into this. Who do you think is handling this right?_

_I love you all for reading and reviewing and I hope you liked the chapter._

_Hugs,_

_Mo_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters belong to Mrs. Meyer.**

Chapter nine

**Esme's pov**

The day in Port Angeles was amazing. Charlie had behaved like a perfect gentleman, opening doors for me and guiding me through the throngs of people that lined the streets. Not once did he step out of line and I really appreciated the fact that he was trying to keep a distance. Deep down in my gut, though, I felt like I had betrayed myself by forcing us to stay away from each other. My body craved his touch, my mouth longed for his kisses, but I denied myself so that our reputations in Forks would be safe from malicious gossip.

A blaring car horn, pulled me from my thoughts. Charlie chuckled at my startled response, but didn't offer any comment. He had been like that for most of the day, observant, but quiet. It was such a nice change of pace from Carlisle, who always had something to talk about. A part of me still missed him, but a bigger part of me enjoyed being here in Washington. We were headed back to Forks and I truly felt like I was going home.

Charlie called Bella to let her know we were on our way back. Their conversation was short. To an outsider it might have seemed rude, or cold, but after living in the same house as Charlie for a short while, I knew that this was exactly how he worked.

"Did you ever find out why Bella was so adamant about moving back to Forks?" I inquired, genuinely curious.

"No. At least, I think she told me part of her reasoning, but not all of it. She's like me in a lot of ways, doesn't like to talk about her feelings much. I was planning on talking to her while sometime this week. Take her out fishing, just the two of us."

"Fishing?" I had to fight back a giggle. "Do you think she'll like that?"

"No, she won't. But she loves coming with me and reading a book, or writing one of her stories. I'm hoping that the privacy will make her at ease enough that she'll trust me with all of the truth and not just the superficial part she gave me."

I nodded in understanding. "If you need me to talk to her, you can always ask."

"If I need it, I will. So, when do you think the house will be done? Last I heard they were running ahead of schedule."

"They still are. If things keep going the way they are now, I can move in at the end of next week. I could have the place completely set up when the boys arrive."

"That sounds great. I'm curious about your boys. What they're like and all."

I smiled. "They're great kids."

We drove in silence until we hit the town border. I turned in my seat and looked at Charlie.

"Do we need to get dinner?"

"If I know Bella, she's making dinner already. If she hasn't come 'round to it, we'll call for pizza."

"Okay."

We turned onto their street and something told me there was something different about Charlie's house. With an uneasy feeling I got out of the car, glancing at Charlie to see if he was feeling it too. He gave me a tight smile before walking up the steps and opening the door.

I frowned as I followed a few steps behind me. I felt my stomach tighten in anticipation of what was waiting for us inside when I heard Charlie's outraged voice.

"What the hell is going on here! Get your hands off of my daughter, boy!"

I rushed into the kitchen to see what the commotion was all about. My jaw must have dropped right to the floor at what I saw. Bella, red-faced, was holding hands with Edward!

"Edward?"

"Hi, mom," he said a little sheepish.

"Hey what's going on down here? Whoa!" Emmett exclaimed as he came skidding into the kitchen behind us.

Not a second later Jasper also rushed in to see what was happening.

"Okay, everyone into the living room, right now!" Charlie bellowed over the excited voices of my sons and his daughter.

The boys looked startled and I saw anger and defiance flash in Emmett's and Jasper's eyes, while Edward simply smiled down at Bella. She winked at him and pulled him into the living room. The boys followed them, but not before they managed to shoot a deathly glare in Charlie's direction.

"I'm sorry for shouting, but hell, finding a boy making out with my only daughter wasn't exactly what I was expecting."

My eyes widened in shock. "They were making out?"

"Yes. How did that happen? They only just met, right?"

"Yes. They spoke on the phone, but as far as I know that was only once."

Charlie grumbled before motioning me to go in. Bella and Edward were actually cuddling together. I just knew my face must have betrayed my shock, but I just couldn't help myself. My reserved son and a girl I took as shy but sweet were hanging off each other like they've been dating for months, while they only met today.

"First of all," Charlie started after clearing his throat. "I'm sorry for shouting, but I was a bit overwhelmed to come home to a house full of teenage boys."

He shot Edward and Bella a warning look, but those two were so lost in one another, that they were completely oblivious.

"Sure, sure," Emmett grumbled. "I guess I understand."

Jasper simply folded his arms over his chest and kept his sulking stare turned down.

I cleared my throat. "What are you boys doing here already and how did you even get here?"

Jasper's head snapped up. "What, mom, you afraid we're disturbing your new family."

"Jasper Cullen, watch your mouth!" I scolded him. "I did not mean it like that and you very well know it. I simply am surprised to have you here two weeks ahead of schedule and how you even knew to come here."

"Simple," Emmett piped up. "Loverboy over there has talked to Bella on the phone for a while and he was so excited to meet her, he convinced us to come to Forks early. Bells picked us up from the airport."

"That's not exactly how it happened!" Edward objected. "I called mom's phone this morning and Bella answered. We talked for a little while and since dad keeps taking Irina home with him and we hate her, I thought it would be a good idea to come here early. Bella was excited about meeting all of us and offered to come pick us up from the airport."

"Uhuh," Emmett snorted. "And meeting Bella had nothing to do with it?"

Charlie grumbled something under his breath. I shot him a questioning look and he simply sighed.

"Bells, care to explain this?" he asked, waving his hand over her and Edward.

"Dad, I know this looks a bit odd, but when Edward and I saw each other, something just clicked."

Charlie sighed heavily and plonked himself down in the nearest available seat. "Did you at least arrange proper sleeping arrangements?"

"Of course. I'm crashing with Esme and the boys are sharing my room."

"Fine, fine. Just keep your making out where I can't see it, please and I strongly urge you to keep it at that."

Bella blushed a deep red. "Dad! For crying out loud, I've never been kissed before, so I wasn't planning on anything more _advanced _for a while."

Emmett started snickering and poking Edward's side, who in turn smacked Emmett's chest to get him to shut up. Jasper was still off in his own world, clearly trying to ignore the rest of us.

"Boys, does your father know you're here?"

Jasper's head shot up and he glared at me. "Why would you care?"

"Because no matter what happened between me and your father, he still needs to know where you are. So did any of you tell him of your little plan?"

"No," he bit out.

I clenched my teeth together and tried to calm my flaring anger down. I had expected Edward to begrudge the move out here, but not Jasper. He usually was so easy going.

"Jazz, can I talk to you in private for a second?"

He rolled his eyes and got up. We walked out into the backyard where he leaned against the tree that was in the middle of the yard.

"What is up with you?"

"What are you talking about, mom?"

"You know what I mean. You're grumpy and I know for a fact that you're never like that."

"I don't like this, mom. I don't like it that you and dad are splitting up. I hate that dad keeps parading Irina around at the house, but then we come here and you seem to have adopted a new family and you didn't even seem to be happy that we were here."

"Honey, I was surprised. Nothing makes me happier than to have you three here with me. And I didn't adopt a new family. Charlie was nice enough to offer me a place to stay when it turned out that the house your father bought was a complete wreck. And Bella is a nice girl, Jasper. I like having her around and just look at Edward. I have never seen him that relaxed. He's glowing."

"Well, I just hope she isn't playing games with him."

I chuckled. "I can assure you she isn't."

Jasper shook his head in defeat and told me he'd go upstairs. "I'll call dad while I'm at it."

"You know what, I will do that. That way I can keep him from blowing up at you three for running out like that."

Jasper nodded before turning and heading back inside. Deciding that I'd better not avoid the conversation, I pulled out my cell and called Carlisle.

"Carlisle Cullen's phone," a high voice answered.

"Who's this?"

"Excuse me? You called this phone, who is this?"

"Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife."

The girl snorted. "Just a sec."

I heard a muffled groan and a curse. "Carlisle," he muttered.

"Well hello, Carlisle. How are you today?"

"Esme!" he suddenly sound a lot more awake. "Why are you calling me, darling? Do you want to come home?"

I laughed. "No, I don't. I just wanted to let you know that the boys have decided to fly out here a little earlier than planned. They showed up here unexpectedly."

I could hear him cover the mouthpiece and say something to the girl who was giggling in the background. "Okay. Uhm.... will they be back to see me, or what?"

"As far as I am told they're here to stay until their next vacation."

"What?! And you said it was okay?"

"No, I didn't. I was out all day and when I came back I found the boys here."

"How the hell did they get into the house then?"

"I am staying with a friend and his daughter picked them up from the airport."

"His daughter?! Are you screwing someone, Esme?"

"For your information I am not screwing Charlie! Where do you even get off asking me that? You're the one who cheated on me. You are the one still running around with a girl half your age fucking her brains out all the while refusing to sign those damn divorce papers. Don't you adre start on me Carlisle Cullen!"

"Damn it, Esme! Look at what happened to you. You were never like this before."

I scoffed. "I was never like this because I thought my husband was loving and faithful! He screwed me over, so excuse me for not keeping my wits about me!"

Carlisle was cursing up a storm at the other end, telling Irina to stop touching him while he was talking to his wife. I'm sure that went over well.

**Carlisle's pov**

The entire conversation with Esme was getting completely out of hand. I had wanted to talk to her for a while now, but always got sidetracked with Irina around and now that I finally had my chance to get her to come home and I was completely screwing it up.

Taking a deep breath to get my temper under control, I decided I was going to end this call and try again later, when Irina wasn't trying to suck me off.

"Esme, darling I am sorry for what I said. We're both still emotional, I think we should talk about this again later. Can we do that?"

I was expecting her to agree, but she surprised me. "No. I don't want to talk about our marriage or your new girlfriend, I want peace and quiet. You know where the boys are and you know what I want. Sign the papers, Carlisle, I mean it."

I was shocked into silence and during that silence I heard a gruff voice I didn't recognize asking her is she was okay on the other end.

I saw red. "Who's with you, Esme?" I hissed.

"The friend I'm staying with. He overheard me screaming at you and got worried. Why do you care? It's not like Irina isn't with you."

"That's not the point. Don't you think it's a bad example for the boys to see you with another man this soon?"

Esme growled. She actually growled and I would be a liar if I said it didn't turn me on. Pulling Irina's head back to my lap, I decided to have a little fun with Esme to increase my pleasure.

"Cat caught your tongue, Esme, or did your friend take it into his mouth."

"Damn you, Carlisle! Charlie and I have nothing other than a good friendship."

"Nah, I don't believe you. I think you've let him fuck you. I think you spread your legs for him as soon as you saw him. Lord knows you must have been horny enough after denying me for so long."

Esme outraged scream made my balls clench. Damn, that woman could scream. If only she could have unleashed those sounds in the bedroom. I closed my eyes and imagined her honey colored hair splayed out on my pillow, he slender legs raised high in the air and her tight pussy wrapped around my cock.

I thrust my hips up into Irina's hot little mouth as the image kept me captivated. Esme must have sensed something was off because she asked me what I was doing.

"Nothing, Es. I need to call you back, I have some business to attend to." I moaned the last part when I felt Irina's finger circle my tight hole.

"You pig!" Esme screamed before ending the call.

I grinned at the ceiling. Esme's growls and screams still ringing in my ears, I focused on the sensation of Irina's mouth on me and her finger slowly pressing into my ass.

She hit the perfect spot and with a hard thrust into her mouth I shot my load deep into her throat.

**Esme's pov**

I felt dirty after hanging up the phone. Carlisle had been talking to me while receiving head from his girlfriend. I shuddered at the idea. Thankfully Charlie had gone back inside right after he asked me if I was okay. If he heard Carlisle's accusations, I'm sure he would have ripped him a new one.

Carlisle was always a lot more openly sexual than I was and in the end it had started to show in our marriage. For the first time since I left, I wondered if I was the one to force him into Irina's arms. Did my reluctance to meet his sexual needs, push him to go elsewhere?

The idea unsettled me. I wanted to be indignant and insist that it wasn't my fault, but I couldn't.

* * *

_A/N: It's been a while, sorry. I've been crazy busy to finish an original fic to submit to an e-book publisher and it's gotten the upper hand with my writing. Anyway, back to the story above. Carlisle's an a**hole in this fic, sorry for the Carlisle lovers out there._

_I hope, despite the long wait, you've enjoyed this chapter anyway._

_Hugs to all my lovely readers,_

_Mo_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**

Chapter ten

**Charlie's pov**

The day after the boys arrived, I went into hiding. I didn't know how to feel about all of it. I didn't know how to respond to Bella's sudden infatuation with one of Esme's sons. I didn't know how to behave around Esme with her boys looking on. I simply didn't know what to do anymore.

So when I woke up and the others were still asleep, I fled. I packed up my fishing gear, hung a note on the fridge and left. It was already nine thirty and today was one of the few days a year that it was actually sunny and hot, so I wanted to make good use of that. I had no plan in mind, just to get the hell out of there.

I was conflicted about my constant attraction towards Esme. I wanted her. I wanted her badly, but I figured she and I would have gotten at least a little more time to explore those growing feelings.

But when we got home after Port Angeles and I found those boys there, I felt the wall that I had maintained for so many years pull right back up.

"Damn, I'm a pathetic ass," I muttered to myself as I trekked through the woods towards one of my fishing spots.

Why couldn't I just be with her without all the complications? Why, in God's name, would the first woman I find remotely attractive since Renee left, be packaged in so much drama? I hated my life in that moment.

When I stepped through the last of the trees and reached the edge of the lake,my jaw dropped at the sight before me. Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale were lying on the dock in nothing but bikini bottoms.

I turned around so quickly that I stumbled over my own two feet and had to drop my gear in order to catch myself before I face-planted into a tree. I heard two surprised yelps behind me and some soft cursing, no doubt coming from Rosalie.

"Chief Swan!" Alice exclaimed happily.

"Alice," I mumbled.

"You can turn around now, we're decent," she chimed.

Tentatively I did as she said and to my intense relief the had both pulled their tops back on.

"Hi, girls. I'm sorry for interrupting. I'll go to one of my other spots. Have a nice day."

I bent down to retrieve my things, but Alice came bouncing over stopping me. "Don't be ridiculous. You can fish here. Rose and I will keep our tops on, I promise."

I frowned at her a little. "Alice, I don't want to make either of you uncomfortable. Besides, fishing while you two are sunbathing, is a bit strange."

Alice rolled her eyes at me. "Why? Who else comes here and will think, the chief is doing something abnormal."

"I thought I was the only one who knew about this spot, so I guess no one."

"Right. Rose and I don't mind if you are here. As long as you don't make us help you take the fish of the hook, we'll be fine."

Sighing at her ridiculous sense of logic, I relented and picked my things up so I could get settled. The spot was sheltered from the wind by the trees, but the sun would burn on this hidden spot all day, so it was already sweltering hot by the time I cast my first line.

The girls had gone back to their sunbathing and were paying no mind to me whatsoever, so I decided I would just pretend they weren't there and do my own thing.

After sitting in the sun for half an hour I was sweating bullets and my shirt was soaked through. I chanced another glance at the girls, but they were still minding their own business, so I took my chance and pulled my shirt off.

For a moment I tensed, afraid that Alice or Rosalie might take the gesture the wrong way, but neither of them seemed to have noticed.

**Bella's pov**

I woke up from the sound of the door to my father's car slamming. I scrambled from the bed and just caught sight of the back of the cruiser as he drove down the street. Wondering why he would be leaving, I hurried down the stairs to see if he had left a note.

I smiled when I saw his chicken scrawl on a post-it on the fridge.

_Gone fishing. Be back before dinner. Got my phone in case I'm needed._

I smiled, remembering the many times dad had forced me to go fishing with him when I was younger and visited with him over the summers. The thought made me feel nostalgic.

I remembered one amazing spot. A sheltered dock where dad and I would sit for hours, not talking just staring out at the water. At least, I was, dad was always busy trying to catch more fish. I wondered if he would have gone there today.

A smile crept across my face as I made up my mind to go and check if he was there. I would go alone so he and I could talk about Esme and the boys coming here early.

A little giddy at the idea, I rushed back upstairs to get showered and dressed. When I was finished, I bounded back downstairs and found Esme staring at the note my dad left, her fingers hovering over the text.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"Hi. So your dad decided to take a day off, huh?"

"I think he wanted you and the boys to have some time together. I was thinking I could go see where he went and spend some alone time with him. I want to talk to him for a while."

Esme smiled warmly at me, but her eyes were a little sad. "That sounds like a plan. I'll take the boys up to the house today. Show them their new rooms and all that. I think we'll be ready to move in soon."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"It is. It really is."

I sensed that she was far away in her mind, so I said an awkward goodbye before I sprinted out to my truck.

**Esme's pov**

My night had been restless. I had woken so many times that I got the idea I hadn't slept at all. Somewhere close to dawn I finally fell into a deeper sleep, only to be woken by the quiet shuffling of Bella around the room. When I heard her turn on the water in the shower, I decided to go downstairs and make us all some breakfast.

I was sorely disappointed when I found Charlie's note. Something about his short explanation of where he went, didn't sit well with me. Ever since I had met him, he had been warm and open to me, but the note seemed cold, distant. Part of me wondered if it was all a reaction to the conversation I had with Carlisle the night before.

I tried to shove my gloomy mood aside when Bella came back down, but couldn't quite manage. I listened to her truck rumbling in the distance, while my fingers still hovered over Charlie's note.

I finally shook myself out of my stupor and started getting breakfast ready for my sons.

Bella's pov

I saw my dad's cruiser parked along the dirt road. I pulled up behind it, smiling to myself. I had guessed right.

I jumped out of the cab and set off down the path to find the hidden fishing spot my dad loved so much. As I cleared the last few trees I found my father staring straight at me.

"I thought I heard that truck of yours," he said with a smile. "What are you doing here, Bells?"

"I wanted to spend some time..." I trailed off as I spotted two girls, close to my age, lying in the sun behind my father.

I had never met them before, but the smaller one with the short black hair, was ogling my father like he was a piece of meat. It was a bit unnerving.

Dad looked where I was looking and suddenly seemed to remember that they were there.

"Oh, right. Bella, these girls are Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon. Girls, this is my daughter, Bella."

The blond gave me a tight smile, while the one who was clearly infatuated with my father, beamed at me.

"Hi! It's so nice to finally meet you. You're dad told me so much about you already."

I stared at my father, mouth agape. Was she saying what I thought she was saying?

She seemed to realize how I had taken her comment and she quickly jumped up and came over to me. "I didn't mean to make it sound like the chief and I...you know. Because we don't. Seriously."

"Okay."

"I work at the diner and your dad eats there often and he used to talk about you a lot."

"Oh. Well, that's a relief," I said, still not completely convinced.

The blond one snorted. "It's a good thing your dad has morals, otherwise Alice would have made sure she and him...you know," she said with a wink.

I shuddered at the image. My eyes flashed to dad and he looked thoroughly mortified.

"Rose!" Alice hissed. "It's one thing for me to tell the chief I have a crush on him, it's another to make it sound so bad in front of his daughter."

"You have a crush on my father?"

She looked at me a bit sheepish. "Kind of. Like you would have a crush on a movie star you know. It's nothing serious, just a crush."

I shook my head. "Sure, whatever you say. Listen, dad, I'll just go. I thought you were alone, but apparently you're not."

My father motioned Alice with his head to step aside and came up to hug me. He kissed the top of my head, something he hardly ever did and then held me at arms length.

"What do you need, Bells?"

I shrugged one shoulder. "I thought we could talk. About Esme and the boys and what's going on with me and Edward and with you and Esme," I murmured, not wanting the other two to overhear.

"We'll find another spot together so that we can talk, okay?" he asked quietly.

I smiled, grateful that he understood how much I needed a little time with him today. When dad turned to start packing his stuff I caught Rosalie and Alice murmuring together. Feeling uncomfortable in the presence of such beautiful girls, I started shifting uncomfortably.

I startled when they both jumped to their feet and walked over to me.

"We have met under not exactly ideal circumstances. It must have been so weird just now," Alice started.

"But we wanted to ask you if you would like to go out to Port Angeles with us next Friday. We were planning on catching a movie and we think you'd fit in with us. If you can forget about Alice's little crush," Rosalie added, seemingly impatient.

"Why would you ask me that?"

Rosalie smiled a surprisingly warm smile. "Because we're kind of just with the two of us all the time and we both get the feeling you would fit in well with us." She leaned a little closer while her eyes got a mischievous glint in them. "Besides, Alice and I think your dad needs some help finding his way to Esme and we think between the three of us we can come up with a plan."

I nearly choked on my own saliva. "You would do that?" I asked, sending Alice a pointed look.

"Yes," she whispered. "Your dad's been alone for so long, he deserves a woman like her."

"Okay, but I think we should include her sons in our scheme. They are staying at our house since yesterday and from what I gather they're all for the two of them getting together."

The girls smirked evilly. "You've got a deal. Meet us at the diner in town at five on Friday and we'll drive to Port Angeles together from there."

"What are you girls whispering about?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Alice replied, giving him the most fake-innocent smile I have ever seen.

"Yeah, right. Come on, Bells. I've got everything I need."

"Go ahead dad, I'll meet you at the car."

He cast us another suspicious glance, but took off anyway.

"Okay, I will talk to the boys about this and I will see you, either alone of with them, on Friday," I quickly agreed.

We said goodbye and I darted through the trees to find dad.

**Charlie's pov**

Bella and I drove to a different spot, but instead of setting up my fishing gear, I simply sat down and patted the ground beside me, indicating that she should join me.

"Bells," I said quietly after she sat. "Tell me why you wanted to move in with me?"

She bit her lip, staring off into the distance. "I don't get along with Phil. He's nice to mom and everything and I can tell they love each other, but when I'm alone in the house with him. I don't know. There's something in the way he looks at me that irks me. It's almost hostile."

Fear gripped me. What if he had touched my little girl? "Did he ever say or do something, Bells?"

"No. It's not like that, dad. It's just something in the atmosphere. It's like when mom isn't there to distract him, he can only see the fact that I am the one who ties mom to you for the rest of your lives. He hates that."

"How do you even know that?"

"I overheard him once. Mom and he were fighting and he said something nasty about you. I don't remember what exactly, but mom defended you by sating you were still my father. He blew up at her then. He was ranting about how much he hated the fact that she was forever bound to her ex-husband."

"But why would he take that out on you?"

"I really don't know dad. I just felt so uncomfortable there and then mom would always be crabby whenever Phil was on the road. I felt unwanted and it was slowly killing me. It wanted to ask you if I could move here so many times, but I never dared to."

"What triggered it, honey? You were so emotional when you called."

"It's going to sound so lame, but I read a book about a girl who hardly got to see her father when she was younger and then he got diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. She realized she didn't even know him. I cried so hard when he died, dad and when I finished crying I just really wanted to see you, talk to you. But then I got you on the phone and all I could think about was getting away from Phoenix, so I asked it on a spur of the moment."

"Thank you for telling me, kiddo. It means a lot that you trust me like this."

"Of course I trust you, dad. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're a teenager, but apparently I got lucky."

Bella kissed my cheek and rested her head on my shoulder. "I love you, dad."

"Love you too, Bells."

* * *

_A/N: So, what did you think? Drop me a review, even if you hated it. I want to hear your opinions._

_Love,_

_Mo_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Anything that is Twilight related, belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

Chapter eleven

**Esme's pov**

I was just finishing setting the table when the boys came thundering down the stairs. For just a second I missed the relative quiet of sharing the house with just Bella and Charlie. I squashed the thought right after it popped into my head, though. I loved my boys, loud or not, and I knew I would soon have to leave this house. It wouldn't be right for me to dwell on my wish to share the house with Bella and Charlie.

"Morning, mom!" Emmett boomed as he stepped into the kitchen.

His hulking frame made the kitchen seem even smaller than it was. "Morning, Emmett. Did you boys sleep okay?"

"Just fine. This for us?" he asked, pointing to the food on the table.

"Yes, but wait until your brothers are here before you start."

Emmett nodded, plopping down into one of the chairs at the table. Jasper and Edward came in together, looking like they had just had an intense argument.

"Boys? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jasper snapped as he sat down heavily, still glaring at Edward.

Edward, who wasn't looking any friendlier, grumbled something under his breath as he sat down.

"Okay, before anyone gets one bite of food, you'd better tell me what is going on."

Emmett's eyes widened, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. He knew that I meant business. Jasper avoided my eyes by attempting to stare his brother down. Edward however, turned to me with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, mom. Jasper and I are having a disagreement on what he should and shouldn't tell dad."

I frowned. This had the potential of becoming a disaster. "What does Jasper think he needs to tell your father that you don't agree with?"

"Mom, that's between me and Edward," Jasper hurriedly said, while clamping a hand over Edward's mouth.

"Not when you bring it with you into the kitchen. What do you want to tell your father that Edward doesn't agree on?"

"It's nothing."

"Like hell it is," Emmett muttered. "Mom, Jazz called dad last night and told him you were sleeping with Charlie. He wants dad to come down here and convince you to come back."

I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. From the corner of my eye I saw Jasper getting up to stalk over to Emmett.

"Jasper sit down," I said quietly.

He shook his head, but stopped walking.

"I said sit down!" I snapped.

He blanched. "Not if you're going to yell at me," he muttered.

"Jasper Cullen, sit your ass down or get grounded before you even start your first day in this town!"

I stared him down until her reluctantly sank into his chair. "Now, I want the three of you to listen very carefully to what I am going to say and wait with any comments or questions until I am done. Am I clear?"

I waited until I had all three of them nod their okays. "First of all, you know that your father cheated on me. He has his girlfriend practically living with him, for crying out loud. I'm sorry, but I respect myself too much to let him do that while expecting me to still be his wife."

I drew in a deep breath, fighting back the tears that threatened to clog up my throat. "Part of me will always love him, because he gave me the best sons a mother could wish for, but I will never go back to him. Things have gone too far for me to return to him. I understand if you boys would hope for a reconciliation, but there won't be one. I hope you can try to come to terms with that."

"As for the part of me sleeping with Charlie, Jasper what on earth were you thinking telling a lie like that?"

He shifted uncomfortably before he raised his eyes to mine. "I'm sorry, mom. I was hoping dad would realize what he let go of when he heard about you and another man. Didn't work though. He laughed and told me to congratulate you."

I snorted. "I'd say something, but I don't want you boys to be poisoned with less than stellar thoughts of your father. As for Charlie and me. I'll be brutally honest, I'm attracted to him and he's attracted to me, but we are keeping our distance. We don't want to do something we'll regret. I can't promise you that nothing will ever happen between the two of us, but I hope you boys will allow me to build my own social life from here on out."

"Sure mom," Edward beamed. "Can we eat breakfast now?"

"Go ahead. Em?"

"We'll get used to it, mom. I'm sure if we spend more time with Charlie, we'll like him. He is Bella's father after all, so he can't be that bad. Last night was just a bit weird, you know."

"I know, Emmett and thank you."

He waved off my comment and immediately switched his attention to the food in front of him.

"Jazz? Talk to me, sweetie."

He sighed heavily. "I'll be on my best behaviour. I'm just confused right now, so don't expect miracles, okay?"

"This is all I ask. So what do you say that after breakfast we go check out the new house?"

The boys agreed and although there was still some residual tension, I got the idea that things were cleared up for them as much as they could be. Half way though breakfast, Edward sat back, frowning.

"Where are Bella and Charlie, anyway? There is no way they could still be sleeping after all the noise we've made."

"They've gone fishing. Some father-daughter-bonding time," I explained, the earlier feeling of emptiness returning. "They should be back in time for dinner."

Edward's face fell as soon as I said it and I almost wished I could will them back here.

After we finished breakfast, got cleaned up and dressed, we piled into my car and drove out to the new house. As I drove up I couldn't help the warm feeling I got from seeing the house. It really felt like it was _my_ house. I had put in so many hours of hard work, that it had completely grown on me.

"Wow, mom this is great," Edward breathed.

Emmett was grinning like a little kid when he caught sight of the lawn behind the house. "Oh, yeah. We are so playing football every weekend!"

I laughed at Edward's disgruntled expression. Edward hated football. He was a baseball lover and he and Emmett constantly battled over which game got priority. Jasper loved both games equally, so he never really interfered in the usual scrimmage.

"One of the builders that work on the renovation told me the field is the perfect size for soccer. Maybe you boys could try that," I offered as we climbed out of the car.

The boys stared at me for a moment, then at each other.

"We could try it," Jasper offered. "We never got a chance to really learn in Alaska."

"Apparently they have a soccer team at the high school, too. Who knows, you might like it," I said, smiling.

As I watched them mull it over, I cheered inwardly for my small victory. Maybe this would solve the constant bickering between Edward and Emmett about sports.

**Charlie's pov**

Bella and I stayed out until nearly four P.M.. I expected Esme and the boys to be home when we got back, but to my disappointment, we only found a note, saying they were at the new house.

A quick phone call to Esme confirmed that they were still there, but I also found out that they were planning on spending the night there. Apparently the furniture had been delivered earlier in the day while they were still there and the boys thought it would be great to already stay at the house. Turned out they had spent the afternoon packing up and moving out.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Bella asked as she found me staring out the window.

"Esme and the boys have already moved into the new house. Apparently they can live there during the last of the renovations. They have a working bathroom and are planning on cooking on the barbecue until the kitchen is ready."

Bella dropped into a chair, her eyes sad and her fingers trembling.

"Did we do something wrong, dad?"

"No, honey, of course not. They're just excited about moving in."

"If you would have said it like you meant it, it might have helped," she retorted, shaking her head.

"I know. I guess I was thinking the same thing."

We sat together in silence, each of us off in our own world, the real world momentarily forgotten.

I don't know how much time had passed, but the house phone ringing brought me back to reality.

"Charlie Swan," I muttered.

"Charlie, it's Renee, put Bella on the phone."

Just what I needed, my ex-wife needling me. "You can ask, you know."

"Excuse me?"

"You can ask instead of command."

"Charles, put my daughter on the phone."

"Don't overexert yourself in politeness there, Renee. Hold on." I put the receiver to my chest and gave Bella a questioning look.

She rolled her eyes, but then reluctantly rose and held out her hand. I gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head and then let her be alone to talk to her mom. From the living room I could heard Bella grumble, so I turned on the TV to avoid any eavesdropping, either purposefully or accidentally.

I didn't really notice what I was watching, which turned out to be a good thing, because I immediately noticed Bella's slightly raised voice. Bella was never one to raise her voice, so it got me worried and I got up to check on her. Just as I walked in the door she slammed the phone back down.

"Egotistical, stubborn woman," she muttered, while grabbing the counter top so hard her knuckles were turning white.

"Bells? You okay?"

"No."

"What did she say?"

"She says I have to come home. That my holiday lasted long enough and she wants me back in Phoenix by the end of the week."

"What?! Where on earth did she get that idea?"

"Apparently Phil and mom had a huge fight and he doesn't want her on the road with him for a while. Which means mom's at home, alone and now she thinks she won't be as lonely if I'm there. I asked her what would happen if she went on the road again and she said I would manage, because I was always so grown up!"

Bella's cheeks were flushed with anger, which I could completely understand, but I needed her to tell me what was going to happen now. Letting her fly back to Phoenix was the last thing I wanted to do, but if she was adamant about going back, I would let her go.

"Bells? What did you tell her? Are you going back?"

"Do I have to?" she asked, her voice thick with tears.

"Of course not, baby. If you want to stay you'll stay. Just tell me what you want."

"I want to stay. I love being here with you, dad. I don't want to go back there and end up all alone in that horrible house Phil bought."

"Okay, then you're staying. Did you tell you mom you weren't coming to Phoenix?"

"I did and she freaked out on me. I will call her back in a few days, when she's had time to calm down."

"Good idea. Now why don't we order some pizza, get us a good movie and make a night of it?"

"That sounds great, dad. Thanks."

"Any time, sweetie."

**Bella's pov**

Dad and I drove down to the video store together. We were both still out of sorts because Esme and the boys left so hurriedly and the whole thing with mom was just an icing on the miserable cake that was this evening. The best I could hope for now was to save the night with a good movie and some comfort food.

When we were perusing the selection together, we both jumped when we heard an excited squeal from somewhere behind us.

"Hi!" Alice, beamed as she came running up, Rosalie lagging behind rolling her eyes at the little pixie that was jumping up and down in front of us now.

"Hi, Alice, Rosalie," dad said quietly.

"Hey guys. What are you watching tonight?"

"We got Wolverine," Rosalie responded, waving the box in the air.

"Damn, I've been meaning to watch that one. Do they have more copies of it?"

"We got the last one, chief. Sorry."

Dad shrugged and turned back to the films on the shelf. Alice however, offered to let us take this copy if she and Rosalie could come and watch it with us.

"I'm not sure, girls. Bells only met you this afternoon and we were planning on watching something together, right?" dad asked me.

I wondered for a moment if he felt uncomfortable having Alice over because of her crush, but then I saw he was genuinely concerned for me and if I wouldn't feel overwhelmed by the two girls.

"You know, dad, I think it would be fun. I can get to know Alice and Rosalie and we won't be alone to sulk over an empty house."

"Empty house? I thought your house was filled with guys as of yesterday?" Rosalie blurted.

"They moved into their new house today while we were out," dad explained, a brief flash of hurt in his eyes.

"So they're not even spending the night as a farewell, so to speak?"

"Nope. We came home to a note," I muttered darkly.

"Wow, that's harsh. Well, you're better off without them, I say. Let's stock up on comfort food," Alice remarked almost cheerfully.

She linked her arm through mine and pulled me to the exit. I glanced over my shoulder at my dad. He gave me a wry smile and followed with Rosalie beside him.

Maybe we could salvage something of our smashed moods tonight.

* * *

_A/N: Like I have done with my other stories, I am going to apologize for leaving it for this long to update. I will try not to do that again._

_Esme and the boys will get their chance to explain the sudden move in the next chapter, I promise, Please let me know what you thought of this one._

_I love you all,_

_Mo_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all. I just play around with the characters.

* * *

**

Chapter twelve

**Edward's pov**

When we arrived at the new house all of us were thrilled with the way it looked. Mom explained how much work had already been done and what still needed to be finished. Jasper and Emmett were in fact so excited they begged mom to move in immediately. I wasn't as eager. I wanted more time with Bella close by and I really wanted to see if Bella had been right about our parents.

"Why do we need to rush this? Charlie and Bella are happy to have us around." I offered softly.

"Come on, Edward," Jasper said, rolling his eyes. "You just want to be close to Bella."

Emmett snorted, but didn't offer anything else. Mom wasn't meeting my eyes and I knew then that she felt the same as I did.

"Mom, you've been with them the longest, would you really just pack your things and leave while they're out for the day?"

"No, of course not."

"Well then, why don't you speak up?"

"Because I already feel guilty enough for taking up so much space while neither of them expect me to do anything in return. Bella moved here after not having seen her father in ages. I think they would appreciate to have the house to themselves, to bond."

"See?" Jasper said in that snotty voice I absolutely loathed.

"Stop being such a wise ass, Jasper. I'm not saying we shouldn't move out soon, just not today."

"Why the hell not? Did you like sleeping in Emmett's stench?"

"Damn it, Jasper, you're being pigheaded on purpose."

Jasper opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when mom's phone rang.

**Esme's pov**

I nearly groaned out loud when I saw it was Carlisle who was calling, but decided to tamper my urge to be childish.

"Hello, Carlisle."

"Ah, Esme, my darling. It's so good to hear your voice."

"What do you want?" I snapped, already impatient with him.

"I just wanted to know if you have our bedroom ready yet."

"Excuse me? There is no our bedroom in this house."

"Really? Hmm… I wonder if you'll keep that attitude once I'm there."

"Once you're here? You're coming to Forks?"

"Yes. The hospital made me an even better offer and I decided it was foolish of me not to accept it."

"What does Irina think of that?"

"She's not of importance Esme. Irina is not the woman I am married to and in a small community like Forks I need to show the people that live there that I am an upstanding man. Running around with my mistress while my wife and sons live alone, won't work, now will it?"

"Carlisle, I am no longer your wife. At least I won't be."

"I didn't sign anything yet."

I counted to ten in my head in order to calm down. "Carlisle, no matter what you think you can do, I will not let you move into this house with us. I don't care if you come to Forks, you and I are through."

"We'll see. I'm arriving at SeaTac at two p.m.. I'll be driving up to Forks, so I will see you and the boys around six."

Before I could object he had hung up. I screamed my frustration. I had to clench my fists hard to keep from hurling my phone at a wall. That man was infuriating! How had I managed to live with him for this long?

"Mom?" Jasper asked tentatively. "Are you okay?"

"No! No, I am not. Your father will be here tomorrow at six and he expects to share a bedroom with me. Like I would want to be in one house with him after all that has happened, let alone a bedroom!"

Edward put his arm around my shoulder and squeezed gently. "Calm down, mom. We can do something to help, I'm sure."

"Why won't you try at least, mom? For us?" Jasper asked softly.

I looked at him and registered he really hoped I would, but then I saw Emmett and Edward and knew I couldn't. It didn't matter what I decided I would end up hurting one of my children, but there was only one option that would hurt me and that was trying again with Carlisle.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I can't. I'll agree to moving in here as soon as possible, but I will no attempt to mend the relationship with your father. It would only result in a mess."

"You don't know that."

"And you haven't heard the way he's been speaking to me on the phone, Jasper. Believe me, it would be a disaster."

"Fine. I don't care what any of you do, I am going to move my shit here today. I am not going back to the Swan's for another night," he grumbled.

"I'm all for it, Jazz, but shouldn't we at least speak to them and thank them for letting us stay at their house?" Emmett asked.

"You go. I don't care if I ever see either of them again."

"Jasper!" I scolded. "That's enough. Charlie had been nothing but polite and friendly to me ever since I arrived and Bella is a sweetheart. They do not deserve this treatment from you."

"I don't care, Esme," he spat. "I want my family back the way it was. I hate dad running around with Irina and I hate you being here without him."

"Jasper stop acting like a child. I believe we went over this before, I will not get into this again. I will agree to move out things out here today, but only because I do not wish to put Bella and Charlie through your sour mood. You can stay here and think about the way that you're acting."

I returned to the Swan residence with Edward and Emmett and quickly packed our things into the car. I wanted to speak to Charlie and Bella in person about what had happened for us to leave today, but I wasn't sure when they'd be back, so I decided to leave them a short note. I didn't get the time to write a proper one before my phone started ringing.

"Esme speaking."

"Mom, it's Jasper. Dad's already here and Irina is with him."

"We're almost done. We'll be right back."

I called Edward and Emmett to let them know we needed to hurry and get back home. We got back to the most ridiculous scene I had yet witnessed. The furniture had been delivered in our absence and apparently Carlisle had signed for it.

He was directing the last of the people on where to put the items, of course none of it was where I had wanted it. Irina was sprawled over one of the couches in the living room, reading a magazine and popping gum relentlessly and Jasper was fuming in a corner of the room.

"Carlisle what do you think you're doing?" I hissed.

The men holding the cabinet set it down and looked warily from me to Carlisle. "Ma'am?"

"He is not the one who bought all this furniture, so I would appreciate it if you left this cabinet right where it is. I'll make sure everything get's to it's proper place. Thank you so much for your help."

The men hesitated for a second, but then one of the guys elbowed his colleague, nodded towards Jasper and they left together.

"Jasper? Are you okay, honey? You look like you're about to blow."

He shook his head. "No, I was horrible to you and I was so sure I was right and then dad shows up with Irina, for crying out loud! I'm sorry, mom. Really."

"It's okay. Why don't you and your brothers go upstairs and start setting up your own rooms while I talk to Carlisle and Irina."

Jasper went to protest but I silently pointed to the stairs. He got the message, as did Edward and Emmett. I waited until the three of them were out of earshot before I turned back to Carlisle.

"As for you, I want you and Irina to pack up your things and get yourselves out of my sight at once. You are _not_ staying here and Carlisle, you _will_ sign those papers, even if I have to hold you at gunpoint to do it."

Carlisle snorted. "Ah, Esme, darling. We both know you won't go through with this."

"Try me. I have the police chief on speed dial and I am fairly certain he would lend me his gun."

His eyes hardened into an expression I had only ever seen directed at defiant interns in the hospital and I knew I had just created a breech that would never be mended between us.

"Fine, Esme. I'll sign the papers and leave this house, but you and I are not through. Not by a long shot."

He pulled Irina up by her arm and they stalked out of the house. What on earth had he been expecting of me? That I would welcome him and his mistress into our home and let them stay here?

**Edward's pov**

Mom called us downstairs only minutes after we had heard the door slam shut. We shared a look and went to find Esme. She was standing in the middle of the living room with an odd blank expression on her face.

"We are getting this house in order today. Edward, I know you want to talk to Bella, but I would appreciate it if you gave me the time to sort out what to tell them before you do. I am sure Charlie will call when they come home and find us gone, but please let me handle this. I will go over there tomorrow and explain, okay?"

I frowned. This entire situation didn't sit well with me. I wanted to speak to Bella, be close to Bella, but now I wasn't allowed to. Sulking I went upstairs to find my room.

It wasn't much later when Jasper knocked on my door, looking repentant. I waved him in and sat down on my new bed with a huff. "What a mess," I murmured.

"I know and I wanted to apologize to you too. I just wish we could go back to the way things were."

"Jasper, seriously, you want mom to go back to being taken advantage of by dad? You know just as well as I do that Irina wasn't the first girl he cheated with. Do you think mom needs to put up with that?"

"No, but I don't want them to get a divorce either. I want them to be happy together, like they were when we were younger. Is that such a bad thing?"

"No, Jazz, it's not. But things won't work out between them. Dad should have worked on this marriage sooner. He should have known that when he started having sex with other women that something was up. Hell, he should have known once he realized he wanted other women. I'm not saying mom shouldn't have tried to work on it too, but all in all, I think dad is the one who should have tried hardest."

Jasper nodded solemnly. I never saw him this morose and I felt bad for him. Me and Emmett never were as close to our father as Jasper had been and I knew that would make it hardest on him.

"I guess so. I hope you'll understand that I won't be jumping for joy about it any time soon. And, Edward, please be careful with Bella. You don't know the first thing about her."

I gritted my teeth. It simply wasn't worth it to argue about this. He would see in time what I instinctively knew about Bella. She had a heart of gold and would never intentionally hurt anyone.

**Esme's pov**

When Charlie called that night I tried to keep my voice light and unconcerned, but I ended up sounding curt. I felt my stomach tighten at the hint of disappointment and hurt in his tone and I could only imagine what he and Bella must have thought of us right in that moment, but I decided to abide my time and explain it all later, when things had had a chance to settle down.

But that night as I turned in, I could not get to sleep for the life of me. The sounds in this new house were grating on my last nerve. I couldn't believe how much I had grown accustomed to hearing Charlie snoring down the hall. I missed him. More than I dares admit to myself and I truly dreaded having to do this on my own from now on.

The following morning I was up before the sun had fully risen above the horizon. Determined to set things right with Charlie, I drove straight up to his house, unable to wait any longer. I parked at the curb, staring up at the house, feeling oddly afraid of what they might think of me.

I got out of the car and quietly closed the door. No need to wake the neighbours. As I approached the door I heard stumbling from inside followed by a female voice squealing. A voice that was definitely not Bella's.

"Charlie, stop it! I give, I give!" the woman on the other side of the door giggled.

"That'll teach you to tease me," I heard Charlie chuckle.

Bile rose in my throat. Apparently Charlie didn't mind the fact that I was gone. In fact he seemed to be enjoying it perfectly.

Without even knocking on the door, I turned on my heel and headed back to the car. My day was shot to hell even before it began.

Angry tears streamed down my face as I stomped on the gas to get back home as fast as I could. I was so angry with myself for letting myself be attracted to him. The first day we met, I knew I shouldn't allow myself to feel these things, because I would only get hurt. Charlie wasn't my type and it was bound to hurt me, but instead of listening to my own sense of self-preservation, I dove in anyway. And now I was the one paying for the consequences.

**Alice's pov**

I saw Esme's car a minute too late. I was about to tell Charlie and Rosalie, who had been ragging each other over sports, she was there, when I saw her peel away quickly. I realized then that Esme must have heard the last part of Rose and Charlie's thumb war and drawn the wrong conclusions. This was a complication I was not happy about.

I decided to pull Bella aside to talk tactics. We needed to come up with an emergency plan, pronto and we would need the Cullen boys in on the game if we wanted it to succeed.

* * *

_A/N: Happy new year everyone! I hope your holidays were joyful and I wish you all a great 2010._

_Hugs,_

_Mo_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own none of it.**

* * *

Chapter thirteen

**Charlie's pov**

Alice and Rosalie ended up spending the night in Bella's room with her. If anyone would ask me I'd probably deny it, but spending an evening eating ice cream, chocolate and all kinds of other junk food while watching a movie with my daugther and her two new best friends was the perfect way to make me feel better. The best part about it though, was Bella's face when I told her the girls could spend the night. I couldn't believe how happy it made her.

The following morning was a hectic event with me and Rosalie fighting over sports and Alice and Bella trying to make pancakes but getting so caught up in singing and dancing along with the radio that they burnt half of them. It was fun though and when the girls left to go to work at the diner, taking Bella with them, the house just seemed too quiet.

I shook my head at myself. Here I was, a confirmed bachelor who usually love the peace and quiet of living alone and I was suddenly missing the noises of others in the house. How quickly that feeling changed.

I had a few minor things still to do about the house, so I got into my car to get some more supplies, leaving a note behind in case Bella came home while I was gone.

When I arrived at the hardware store the first thing I noticed was the Mercedes with out of state plates on the parking lot. I made a mental note to ask the boys at the station about it when I talked to them next. As I walked inside I instantly knew that the unknown car could only mean trouble.

A haughty looking blond guy and a girl that could be his daughter, but was showing very one she was definitely not that, were standing at the counter and making a big fuss. I couldn't hear what the problem was, so I wisely ducked into the first aisle before old Cooper spotted me and made me settle this.

"Ah, Charlie!" Cooper called from behind me.

I silently cursed the man for his sharp eye, belying his eighty years and then turned to find the small, rounded man hurrying towards me with flushed cheeks. "Cooper," I said with a nod. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Can you explain to this man that I can't just give him a copy of the keys of Esme's house when she's not here with him to give her okay?"

"Esme's house? How do you know they are her keys?"

"Because I made the copy he has with him, myself. I marked them, you see."

I nodded. Cooper always did that in case people had complaints about the keys. I looked up at the blond guy and felt my chest grow heavy. There was no missing the traits in this man that were copied in Jasper. This had to be the ex or soon to be ex-husband.

"Morning, sir," I said as I walked up. "Cooper told me you're trying to get copies of a key that isn't yours?"

"Yes, my wife forgot to make me a copy and she told me to just get one made."

"So if I call Esme, she will tell me that this is okay?"

"You know my wife?" he asked as he send me a disapproving glance.

My hands itched to punch that smug look off his face, but I decided to be the better man and just be civil. "Yes, we've met when she first arrived and I've given her a helping hand when the house turned out to be a dump."

"Well, that's great and all, but I just need a key."

"If you'll just give me a few minutes, I'll just check with Esme."

He opened his mouth to say something, but I already had my phone in hand and was dialling her number.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said when she answered the phone.

"Hello to you to, Esme."

"I mean it Charlie, I'm in no mood to talk to you."

"Well, good. Same here. Listen I am in the hardware store and I am looking at a blond guy who claims to be your husband and says he has your permission to make a copy of your house key," I rattled off before she could hang up the phone."

"What?" she yelled. "How did he even get a key?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he has one of your copies and wants an extra one."

"Take that key away from him and make sure Cooper never gets him a copy."

"Aye, aye ma'am," I snapped at her commanding tone and hung up before she could rile me up even further. It was bad enough that Mr.-good-looking over there was mocking me with his attitude, now I had to listen to Esme boss me around?

Forget it.

I shoved my phone back in my pocket, snatched the key from mr.-stuck-up's hand and stalked right back towards the exit. "Never give that man a copy, Cooper," I muttered over my shoulder as I walked out.

I stomped past his car and was sorely tempted to key the perfect looking black paint. I only allowed myself to glare at it and hope that it would blow up with Esme's ex in it. I got back into my car and peeled out of the lot.

I drove for a long time trying to get my temper to go down. Esme's key was burning a hole in my pocket, but I wasn't up for it to go down there and talk to her. I couldn't face her when she was this cold to me, while I had no idea what brought it on.

I could imagine that it had something to do with blondie from the hardware store, but I couldn't figure out why exactly that resulted in her attitude towards me. What had happened between the last time I saw her and the moment she decided to move out?

I ended up circling back towards town and headed for the diner to have an early lunch with Bella and the girls.

**Esme's pov**

I stared at my phone with blurry eyes. Charlie. God, I already missed him like crazy.

The more responsible side of my brain reminded me that he had had a woman over not even twenty four hours after I left the house, but the rest of me didn't really care about that at the moment.

Charlie had called me to make sure that Carlisle had permission for his latest stunt, which of course he didn't, and I had snapped at him and ordered him around. I wanted to kick myself for doing that.

Instead I just sat there, crying because of my stupid pride. Why couldn't I just act normal and ask him what had happened earlier this morning? Ever since I got back home that morning I had been thinking the same thing.

I should have just rang the doorbell and asked him what was going on. I should have just told him Carlisle was in town and looking to stir up trouble. I should have done a ton of things different, but it couldn't be helped. When I tried to call Charlie back I only reached his voice mail and I was too much of a chicken to leave a message.

"Mom, we're going out!" Emmett called out to me from the back door.

I turned my head and waved at him, glad he couldn't see my tears. "Okay, let me know if you're going to stay out for dinner, okay?"

"Sure, sure! See ya!"

I listened until I was sure they had left before I went back into the house. It was awfully quiet in there, which only made me miss Charlie more.

"Good, god woman," I muttered at myself. "You're walking around like it's your last day on earth. Go and do something."

For the rest of the morning I worked on plans for my own interior design firm. I searched the web for information on the legal necessities and tried to find more information about firms that were currently operating in the immediate area.

I was feeling quite content with the work that I had managed to do, when my stomach rumbled. Not feeling up to making lunch for myself, I went into town to grab something to eat at the diner.

When I walked in it was just Rosalie behind the counter and when she saw me her eyes went wide and she scurried into the kitchen. I decided I didn't even want to know what that was about, so I simply sat down in a booth and waited for her to come and get my order.

As I looked around the diner, I noted to my surprise that the entire place was deserted, which was highly unusual. Frowning I looked towards the kitchen, but I could hear none of the sounds that indicated they were actually working.

Had I walked in while they were closed? It seemed highly unlikely, since Rosalie had been at the counter when I arrived. I got up to go look for Rosalie but was stopped by the sound of the grates coming down. I swivelled around and only caught sight of a flash of someone running away from the front door.

"Hey! What's happening?" I yelled.

I heard giggling from the kitchen and walked around the counter to see who was still there, but found myself face to face with a tied up Charlie who was looking more than a little exasperated.

A door slammed in the back and I could hear the tell tale sound of a lock sliding in place.

"What's going on?" I asked Charlie, who looked at me as if to say 'does it look like I know?'. "Sorry," I muttered as I knelt down and pulled the gag from his mouth. "What did they do to you?"

"When I came in to have lunch with Bella and her new best friends. Alice ans Rosalie cornered me, pretended to want to seduce me. When I was trying to let them down gently, they had one of your boys surprise me and tie me up."

"My boys? What were they even doing here?"

"I walked in while they were discussing something in hushed tones. It had written problem-waiting-to-happen all over it. By the way, I think you may have gained another two daughter-in-laws."

I was trying to untie the roped around Charlie's torso, but faltered when he said that. I lost my balance and toppled forward, leaving me pressed up against Charlie's strong chest. I felt my face heat up when I looked up into his dark eyes. We stared at each other, the tension between us suddenly palpable.

My breathing got shallower and when his eyes finally dropped to my mouth, I realized just how dangerous this situation really was. I scrambled off him and while trying to regain my composure I set back to work on the ropes around him.

"Why did you say that, about getting new daughter-in-laws?" I asked to distract myself from thinking about kissing Charlie while he was helpless to do anything.

"It just looked like your boys have taken a shining to Alice and Rosalie and the attraction seems to be mutual."

"Really? That's quick."

"I know."

"What were they planning on doing to you once they had you tied up?"

He snickered and shook his head. "They were still trying to come up with a plan to lure you here when you came in. It was perfect timing too, because they had just managed to work the last of the customers out."

I chuckled. "So that's why Rosalie seemed to swallow her own tongue when I walked in?"

"I imagine so, yes. Esme?"

"Hmhm?" I hummed when I pulled at the last of the knots.

"Why are you so nice to me now, when in the last twenty four hours you've moved out without a proper explanation and you've been short, demanding and angry with me on the phone?"

I pulled the ropes away from him, freeing him to take care of the ties at his feet and sat back.

"You would have reacted the same way if you were me?"

Charlie huffed and jumped to his feet. "Esme, from my short marriage with Renee I learned that the only way to settle things is to talk about them openly and not hint at them, expecting the other to understand. Tell me in clear and simple terms why you apparently decided to toss me aside."

I stood as well and walked away from him, not wanting him to see the pain in my eyes. "Things were messed up from the moment the boys arrived. Jasper was giving me trouble for not wanting to work things out with Carlisle, so when he was so adamant about moving into the house, I let it go because I had bigger battles to fight with him."

"I had every intention to explain all of it in my note, but Jasper called to tell me Carlisle had showed up with his mistress. It was a mess when we got back, so when I called you last night, I was curt because I couldn't control my temper enough to explain it all."

"Then I got to your house this morning to talk to you and Bella and when I walked up the front steps I heard some woman's voice squealing and you telling her not to tease you. I figured since you replaced me this quickly I had better just leave you alone."

When I glanced up at Charlie after a few minutes of absolute silence, he actually had the nerve to smile at me. I stalked towards him and shoved his chest with every intention of telling him to go to hell with his smug attitude, but he caught my wrists and pulled me into his chest.

He looked me straight in the eye and spoke quietly: "Replace you? Esme how could I even replace you when you and I never got a chance to try this? Besides, what you heard was Rosalie and I having a thumb war over sports. She was nagging me about rooting for the wrong team."

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry at this situation. My emotions had been running high and low all week and I was suddenly exhausted. "Hold me," I whispered.

Charlie released my wrists and wrapped his arms around me, effectively enveloping me in his warmth and his wonderful smell. I snuggled into his chest as the tension that I didn't realize I had been feeling seeped away.

**Charlie's pov**

I could feel Esme relax against me. It almost made me want to say that I knew exactly how she felt. We stayed like that for a while, but eventually I couldn't stand it any longer. I had to kiss her, had to let her know just how much she had managed to turn my life upside down.

I gently pulled away from her and took her face between my hands. I had no words to do the moment justice, so instead I kissed her lips softly, reverently.

She moaned softly and threw her arms around my neck. I took that as my permission to pull her tight against my body. I slipped my tongue between her lips and groaned when I tasted her mouth. I had been wanting to kiss her again every day since that last one and she felt even better than when I first kissed her.

**Carlisle's pov**

Angrily I pushed into Irina's waiting pussy. Ever since the confrontation with that hick in the store I had been silently fuming. I had known instantly who he was when the old geezer from the store had called his name and I couldn't have been more appalled at Esme's choice of friends. God, he was almost as bad as that Victoria woman she used to hang out with.

So when we got back to the hotel we were staying at in Port Angeles, I had told Irina to entertain me. She had smirked at me and instantly began stripping while I sat down in the chair in front of the bed. Irina knew what I wanted from her, so instead of talking she got naked, grabbed the lube and started working herself over until I was thoroughly hard and she had come at least twice.

She knew I was not going to bother about her pleasure in this mood, so when she was ready, she spread her legs wide and beckoned me over. I unzipped my pants, pulled my cock out and rammed it right into her.

I pounded her into the bed with hard rough strokes and she screeched my name while her nails raked painfully over my back. This was exactly what I had needed, this was exactly what I was going to do to my wife once I had her alone in our house. This would make Esme see the path she needed to follow that would lead her back to a secure life.

* * *

_A/N: I am truly sorry for leaving you hanging so long. If you want to know the reasons, you can find them in the author's note in the new chapter of 'The invisible twin'. I won't bore you with them beyond that. Just know that I am grateful for all of you for staying with me and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter._

_Just to settle your minds if the last part was a bit too harsh: Carlisle is pissed and he's not thinking with his head at the moment, but I can promise you that he will not resort to raping Esme. He will however be a major pain in the ass for a while._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Mo_


End file.
